Infected Rose
by TheLongVersion2
Summary: John finally defeats the Enders, but it doesn't end there. When he enters the portal that was supposed to take him home, he ends up on a completely different planet almost 20 years younger. But when yang and ruby's dad adopts him, things take a turn for the better. The only thing I own is my OC's, and a bunch of other legal stuff. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Teh Prologue

_Okay, so for those of you who read my other stuff and are wondering why I am not working on RISK or G REAPER or even ULTIMATUM its because I've fallen a bit out of the groove with most of my stories. Also, summer happened. And usually when that happens whatever I write for those is sh*t. So I am writing requests until I'm back in the groove with one of my other stories. This way, you wonderful people will have things to read._

 _Now, this beginning might be a bit confusing if you haven't watched the Minecraft animation infecta, and its prequel dragons, a Minecraft parody of radioactive. Watch that, and this will probably make more sense. also, for the sake of the story the main character in this story as well as in infecta has brown hair and is 34 when he's in Minecraftia but the portal to remnant transforms him into a 10 year old version of himself. I shall now explain the reasoning behind this._

 _Its like how a year on earth is longer than a year on Venus. So now say that Minecraftia and Remnant are in the same solar system. Minecraftia is simply much closer to the sun, therefore, depending on how much farther away remnant is an alternate version of yourself on remnant would be less than half your age._

 _So this combined with a little teleportation and magic puts an anime-ified 10 year old boy with the experience and survival skills of a 40 year old war veteran in the thick of everything going on at our favorite made up planet. Now you won't be confuzzled. (go to chapter 6 for character bio's, but beware that there may be spoilers there) Also, don't judge the story by the first chapter. Its just story set up. Not to mention short, and badly written._

 **Chapter 1: this isn't Minecraft!**

 **John Diamond**

"Retreat!" I yelled out. I activated the portal, and my men started running through, while me and the archers covered them. After the swordsmen were through, the archers followed. As soon as the last man was through, I destroyed part of the portal, closing it from the inside. Behind me a giant dragon screeched its disapproval of my presence and crashed through the ground. "let's dance, big guy." I pulled my sword out of the portal, and the dragon approached, letting out a low growl.

The dragon made the first move, spitting fire out at me I rolled behind a pillar and started forming a plan in my head. I have to get behind it. On foot it has the disadvantage, but flying its a completely different story. Wings first, then I kill it. I pulled a potion of swiftness out and downed the entire bottle. I ran just outside its range, and in no time I was behind him.

Before I could do anything though, he swatted me away with his tail. I hit the pillar knocking all the breath out of me. I recovered quickly and sprinted towards the nearest pillar. With the added momentum of the potion I ran straight up the pillar, fire beginning to encase everything below me and working its way up quickly. Half way up, I pushed off sending myself flying through the air and landing on the dragons back.

The dragon realized I had made it onto his back and took flight. Almost immediately, it flew straight up, and I stabbed my sword into its thick armor as a handle to keep myself from falling. It roared in pain, and began flailing around in the air spitting out fire everywhere as it went hoping to burn me right off its back. Its strategy was successful and I lost my grip on the blade. As I fell, I managed to catch it by the tail and hold on.

When it looked over its shoulder, happy not to see me it began the fly back to its cave. I started climbing my way up its back. When I reached the blade, I pulled it out and began hacking off its wing. The wing fell and so did the dragon. When it made impact with the ground, I was thrown a good 30 feet away landing on a broken arrow.

As I got up a searing pain shot through my chest, and I could feel my swiftness wearing off as well. Unfortunately I hadn't killed the dragon with the impact, just pissed it off even more. I rolled to the side just in time, fire scorching the stone where I had just been. 'I need to get to my sword! But how?'

just then, as if some unseen force had answered my prayer, one of the surviving iron golum's pounded the dragon in the head. I dove for my sword and the dragon bit onto its head, and ripped it off. It turned back to me, but I was already too close. I jumped forward shouting my battle cry thrusting my sword into its open mouth.

Acidic purple flame-like blood spurted out, burning me wherever it hit bare skin as it began to seep in infecting the left side of my face leaving behind barely noticeable scars. The dragon fell on its side, knowing death was imminent as it bled out, unable to move anymore. I propped myself up against the side of the now harmless dragon and rested against the faltering rise and fall of its chest.

"you're a real pain in the ass, you know that?" it groaned in response, as if to say 'I could say the same about you'. I pulled the broken arrowhead out of my chest, failing to notice how it almost immediately healed. I felt the infection as well as the pain increase as it spread through my body even further now with nothing to stop it. "but you hath been slain. I mean, I'm not much better off. But I wasn't the one wiping towns off the map."

I pulled the sword out of the dying Enderdragon and wiped off the blood so I could use it as a mirror. My left eye was clearly beginning to change color, and my pupil was now slit like that of a predatory creature. One eye dark brown the other dark purple. Glowing purple was starting to flow through my veins, making them light up. I would think it was cool if it wasn't killing me. Suddenly the spread of the infection just stopped right as the dragon took its final breath.

A large black portal opened up right beside me, and I looked inside. It looked like I was looking into space. Beautiful, but also scary. 'Well, I ain't getting back the way I came'. So I grabbed my sword and jumped in.

THE SAME DAY, SEVERAL MILLION LIGHT YEARS AWAY...

 **Qrow Branwen POV**

"its such a lovely day for a stroll in the woods. Don't you think Tai?" he nodded. "nothing like taking a stroll in a Grimm infested forest with a drunkard while both your kids are home alone."

"come on! You have got to get off of that, they'll be fine!" I heard a strange noise far off followed by the sound of an Ursa not far from here. And the following noise made me freeze momentarily. The unmistakable sound of a child crying. Two actually, but each in a different direction. "I'll take the one to the left!" Tai announced and took off in that direction.

I took off towards what I recognized as my old cabin. When I got there, I made short work of the beowolves. But when I saw who the children were. "I am never hearing the end of this one" I muttered to myself.

 **John diamond POV**

the portal dropped me on the ground, and I instantly knew something was wrong. Not only did I feel younger, but when I saw my reflection I definitely was younger. AND the texture of everything was just...different. Its official, I am on another planet. Notch damned portal! At least I'm not in hell. or the nether.

I heard a roar in the distance, and I began to cry. Why am I crying!? I am a war veteran with a sword! Damn my inner child instincts! I jumped away just as a huge black furred creature burst out of the bushes. Its eyes were glowing red, and it was covered in bone plating. Okay, so killing this thing from behind will be problematic.

Looks like I'll have to fight head on. I grabbed my sword, and swung it to deflect a blow and surprisingly it worked. Its times like these that I'm glad my arm is infected. Enhanced strength is awesome! I took that chance to slash into its chest. It let out a roar of anger and pain, and charged at me. It opened its mouth to literally bite my head off, and I grabbed its jaws, holding it back.

Unfortunately it was smart enough to know that this was a good chance to swat me away. I flew into a tree, hearing multiple cracks, but managed to hold onto my sword. It charged again, and I threw my sword into its chest. Clearly, the sword missed anything vital because this did not stop it.

It continued to charge, until a hail fire of explosive bullets reduced it to a couple chunks of meat, a puddle and a multitude of craters. A man with blond spiky hair wielding a rather large hamaxe that also seemed to double as his gun. I had heard about such weapons back when part of Minecraft was MODern. {he he, pun} he rushed over to me.

the world started to go black, from the hit I took to he head and my likely broken ribs. "don't worry, I gotch'ya kid." and that's when I lost consciousness. I woke up with a headache and a strange craving for cookies. Slowly, I peeled my eyes open as I willed myself awake. I took in my surroundings slowly, and began to piece together what had happened.

I appeared to be in an average bedroom. Beside me was a handsome looking man with black hair, and a scar on his face reading a book. When he saw I was awake, he immediately put down his book and turned to me. "hey there, soldier. How ya doing?"

 _downstairs with Tai Xiao long..._

I set down several plates including an extra one for our special guest and put some bacon and eggs on each. "breakfast is served!" Qrow made his way down, and behind him came the mystery boy.

"welcome back to the land of the living, kid"

"yeah, no kidding. My name is john by the way." he said meanwhile rubbing his head.

"I must say" Qrow began "not many kids can go toe to toe with an Ursa like that" he shrugged, and sat down to eat.

"you got a family, john?" he looked down, and his expression fell.

"No." He said simply. My heart suddenly ached, and i began to wonder if I really had gotten soft.

"I'm sorry. Where are you from? It got a name?" I asked, hopeful that I might be able to return him to his hometown. He looked up at me, and his expression said it all. His eyes looked like the eyes of my father who had fought in the war. Like someone who had seen too much. It must not have happened long ago.

"Not anymore." Qrow's expression grew somber, knowing full well that if his village had been overrun, and they hadn't been called to help yet, then there would be no survivors to speak of. Except for him.

Poor kid...he redirected his attention back to his oatmeal, and continued eating. he shook his head. That's it! I'm adopting this kid. He needs a family. At that moment, the girls finally came down to eat. "Good morning daughters of mine. Meet your new brother, john!"

"Wha?..." he said weakly. I nodded. "Really? I wanna see!" ruby exclaimed, eager to meet her new sibling. Qrow chuckled. This could end very badly, but I'm doing it for John. Then I noticed his right arm was covered with bandages. "Whats wrong with your arm?" I asked. He diverted his eyes away. Touchy subject, then. "I...don't like to talk about it." I wonder what could be under those bandages?

 **Yay, john has a family. Woo. Anyways, review! I love getting feedback from you guys, so go ahead, do it! You know you want too ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: 7 Years And Counting

**_A/N if you know the internet, you'll get the joke at the end._**

 **chapter 2: 7 years later**

"I can't believe our baby sister is going to beacon with us! This is the best day ever!" yang exclaimed practically crushing the air out of ruby. "I'm proud of ya rubes" I told her. "pleajj shtop"

"but I'm so proud of you!" she cried again, finally releasing ruby.

"really, guys it was nothing"

"what are you talking about?"

"it was incredible!" I finished for yang.

"coming from the guy who fought off a full grown Ursa with a letter opener when he was ten" okay, she's got me there. Wait, letter open...uhhhh. She's always teasing me about my old sword looking tiny compared to crescent rose. She'll get hers some day!

"oh come on! Everyone at beacon is going to think your the bee's knee's!"

"okay, I don't wanna be the bee's knee's! Okay? I don't want to be any kind of knee's! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knee's"

"technically that's not possible when your knee's can move nearly 100 MPH faster than everyone else's" I pointed out purely out of spite for her teasing.

"not helping!"

"whats with you, aren't you excited?"

"course I'm excited, I just...I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

"but you are special!" yang said giving ruby a side hug.

"yeah. It takes a special person to make friends with an inanimate object that they made to tear off a creatures head." I added referring to crescent rose. "maybe I should tear off your head." she mumbled under her breath.

In the background, the news turned on. "the robbery was lead by nefarious criminal roman torchwick, who continues to evade authority's. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the vale police department. Back to you Lisa."

"thank you ceril. In other news, this Saturdays fauness civil rights protest turned dark when members of the white fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted.." it turned off, and an image of glynda goodwitch took its place.

"hello, and welcome to beacon."

"who's that?"

"my name is glynda goodwitch"

"oh"

"you are among a privileged few who have been selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it." I sure as hell would rather uphold it than fight for it, that's for sure.

"you have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." the hologram disappeared, the majority of attention now on the view of beacon academy as well as the rest of vale.

"look! You can see signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far after all."

"beacons our home now."

"views not for everyone, just ask that poor trash can over there" I said, noting the boy throwing up into it.

"well, it was a nice moment while it lasted"

"I wonder who were gonna meet?"

"I just hope their better than vomit boy"

"with our luck sis? Not a chance." I said.

* * *

When the ship landed, barf bag junior ran out and released yet another load of chunky goodness into the nearest trash can. We walked out into the courtyard, and both my sisters let out a simultaneous wow. I put my arms around their shoulders. "the view of vale ain't got nothing on this."

"are you referring to yourself, or the academy? Either way, touche my dear sister" they proceeded to ignore my comment, as ruby started geeking out on weapons people passing by had. "oooh, oh sis that guys got a collapsible staff! Uuuuuh, and she's got a fire sword like yours, big bro."

"oh, I highly doubt that its anything like mine." I said knowingly. Mine I enchanted using my infected hand. So not only can I light my 33 kilo 40 inch diamond sword on fire, but any living being that I strike with this sword, will combust if I will it. Yang grabbed ruby by the back of her collar to keep her from going anywhere.

"easy there, little sister. Their just weapons" here we go again, I thought rolling my eyes. This is probably the fourth time they've had this conversation. this week.

"just weapons? Their an extension of ourselves! Their a part of us!"

"quite literally in his case" I interrupted, pointing to a guy with a cybernetic arm with a blade coming out. "ooooh, so cool!"

"well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

"of course I'm happy with crescent rose, I just really like seeing new ones. its like meeting new people, but better"

"that's what she said!" yang smacked me on the back of the head, and ruby just looked confused. "maybe when your older, rubes"

"come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own." she said, pulling ruby's hood over her face.

"but why would I need friends when I have you guys?"

"well, actually my friends are here now, gottagobye!" she yelled pulled me with her.

"wait where are you going?!" I heard ruby cry out. Poor girl. Its for her own good though, I mean what could happen? Its not like she's gonna blow up or something. Right?

* * *

"hey, I don't believe we've met before. Your yang's brother right?" a guy with short orange hair and bright blue eyes asked me.

"yeah, that's right. The names john."

"my name is Sky jackal. Nice ta meetcha. So your sister tells me that you killed a full grown Ursa with your bare hands when you were ten. On a scale of 1 to bullshit how true is that?"

"all true except for the part where I killed it."

"no way!"

"really. Although I did have a 'letter opener' with me it didn't help much" also true.

"so who did kill it?"

"our dear father, jumped in at the last second and turned it into mince meat."

"nice. Hey, do you know what time it is?"

"hammer time"

"what?"

"nothing. Anyways, I believe it is..." I closed my brown eye, and looked directly at the position of the sun. "12:37"

"cool. That means we have ten minutes before the welcome speech thingy. Have you met the rest of yang's friends?"

"Most of them. It was just you and wonder boy over there I hadn't met yet" I said hiking my thumb towards a guy with a suit on. "I don't know if you want to meet him. He's the worlds biggest tease." so that's where she gets the whole revealing outfit thing from.

"thanks, but its inevitable at this point. Give it a few days. It'll happen." someone waved him over from the other side of the room.

"see ya later, I guess." he said, and took off. I made my way back over to yang. "its official. I have met all but one of your mostly strange friends. So what now?"

"well, its almost time for the talking to begin, so I shall wait."

I noticed ruby come in and elbowed yang. "huh? oh. Hey ruby, I saved you a spot!"

"hows your first day going little sister?"

"you mean since you guys ditched me, and I exploded?" ah, shit.

"yikes, meltdown already?"

"was it a nuclear meltdown? Do we need to evacuate the immediate area? Does anyone need a hazmat!" I said, slightly yelling the last part."seriously, radiation is nothing to joke about"

"no, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I-I think some ice..."

"are you being sarcastic?" ruby scoffed.

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girls luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled again and it felt really, really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me"during the whole story the one and only Schnee heiress was staring at us.

"you!"

"oh god its happening again!" she cried jumping into yang's arms.

"your lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"oh my god you really exploded" me and yang said at the same time.

"it was an accident!" she shoved a pamphlet in her face. "whats this?"

"the Schnee dust company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee dust company product" and that's where I stopped listening. Honestly, does anyone ever read the pamphlets? Really? Yang spoke bringing me out of my thought.

"look, it looks like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"yes, why don't you talk about it over a cappuSCHNEEno?" yang fist bumped me as soon as she got the pun.

"yeah, great idea sis. Ahem. Hello, Weiss I'm ruby. Wanna hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies."

"yeah! And we can paint our nails, and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall blond and scraggly over there!" she said sarcastically.

"wow, really?" ruby said with high hopes.

"...no!"

"man, that was Weiss cold. Shame on you!"

the microphone came to life, and the voice of the headmaster was heard. "ahem...I'll, keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. to hold your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose. and direction."

"you assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." and then he walked off the stage, goodwitch taking his place at the microphone.

"you will sleep here tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"he seemed kind of, off." yang observed.

"almost like he wasn't even there"

"I'm a natural blond, you know" Jaune suddenly announced, making Weiss face palm.

* * *

"everyone in the same room, huh? There had better not be any funny business I tells ya!"

"oh come on, big bro lighten up! Its like a big slumber party!" Yang told me crashing down on her sleeping bag beside ruby.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." ruby added in.

"I know I do."

"now now yang, lets at least wait until their asleep too stare at them. They may think your a stalker, but on the plus side, that's only if one of them wakes up and see's you."

"uhh" she grumbled, either from my comment, or jaune in the full body pajama.

"whats that?" she asked ruby, changing the subject.

"a letter back to the gang at signal. I promised to tell them all about beacon, and how things are going."

"awwwww, that's so cuuu-pff" a pillow hit her in the face in mid cute.

"shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school, its weird not knowing anyone here."

"well, there's Jaune, he's...nice. There you go! Plus one friend. That's a hundred percent increase!"

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero"

"there's no such thing as negative friends!"

"yeah, you just made a friend, and a really big enemy!" my reward for finishing that sentence was a pillow to the face so hard it knocked me over.

"look, its only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you. you just, haven't met them yet."

"and don't worry, there's still plenty of enemy's here too." both girls hit me with a pillow that time.

The sound of a candle being lit stole our attention. "that girl..."

"you know her?"

"not really. She saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything."

"say what, sorry I almost blew you up with snot dust?" this of course earned my face yet another pillow.

"well, now's your chance!" she said grabbing ruby and dragging her along. I think I'll let them deal with this one on their own. I leaned back, and let myself slowly drift off to sleep. unfortunately, it would not be a peaceful one.

 **BOOM! another chapter. I sacrificed my sleep for this, so hopefully it isn't too bad. LV out! Peace!**

 **hey, you know what would be awesome? review. do it! just do it! DON'T LET YOUR REVIEWS BE DREAMS!**


	3. Chapter 3: Initiations Are Fun!

_**Yo! LV here, just got back from a weekend of sweet R &R in the US of the A. ah, America. I have one announcement. Instead of having a schedule, I'm just going to upload chapters when I finish them. That goes for all my story's, if you read them. And thank you so much for the reviews! You have no idea how much it helps. anyways, here's another chapter for you wonderful people. Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 3: the first step...into a forest of death.**

 **John Diamond POV**

I sat there helpless, the sound of screams coming from every direction and the crackling of fire getting ever closer. There wasn't a wall or floor without bloodstains in sight. As my senses cleared slightly, I heard one voice in particular crying out. Ruby...

I tried desperately to get up so I could help her, but my body wouldn't respond to my commands. The wall in front off me was engulfed in flames, and soon after followed even more agonized screams. And then silence. The wall collapsed, revealing ruby and yang, and everyone else I knew, dead.

And standing over them was it. The charred body of an undead skeletal soldier holding a bloodied stone sword. It turned its head and stared into my skull with its cold lifeless eyes, and began walking towards me.

* * *

I shot up, sweat pouring down my face, and breathing hard from my nightmare. I stood, up deciding to take a short walk to cool myself down. I had been having similar nightmares maybe twice a week for a while now. but this one was extremely vivid.

My two greatest fears combined. My mortal enemies returning to kill me and everything I love, and being helpless to do anything but watch as people die. Unknown to me, I wasn't the only one awake.

The next morning...

"seriously, ruby! Go easy on the oatmeal raisin cookies, wouldn't want to have a sugar crash while fighting an Ursa" I told her.

in defiance she simply grabbed another one and popped it inside her mouth. Yang grabbed a small pile of pancakes, smothered in syrup of course, and took a seat at our apparently chosen table.

I only took a simple bacon and eggs combination along with a single cookie. "I wonder how they'll be choosing teams?" I thought out loud.

"who knows." yang replied to the unintentional question. "what was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team, together" a girl with a pancake hanging out of her mouth said, a little loudly. When did they get here?

"well, no matter what it will still work out. We've made it this far haven't we?" Yang's speech practically fell on deaf ears, as ruby was gawking at the weapon upon the back of some stranger eating breakfast and I was busy with my orange juice.

"right? Guys?"

* * *

locker room...

"wonder what those two were so worked up about?"

"oh, who knows. So! You seem awfully chipper this morning!"

"yep. No awkward small talk, or getting to know you stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking. aaah..."

"remember ruby, your not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up your gonna have to meet new people, and learn to work together"

"uuuuuuuh, you sound like daaad! Okay, first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!"

"strength in numbers, ruby. And in life, a friend is always a good thing to have" I told her, as I cleaned my blade with a fine cloth.

"yeah, and what about when we form teams?" yang added.

"uh, I don't know, I, I'll just be on your team or something"

"the chances of us all being on the same team is low at best." I informed them.

"maybe you should try being on someone else's team?"

"my dear sister yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

"what?no, of course I do, I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell"

"what!? I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely ridiculous!"

"now ruby, I hate to say it but your sister is right. You barely ever talk to people outside of family" I told her, attaching my swords sheath belt to my waist.

"what! Your taking her side!? I will have you know, that I have talked to plenty of people today."

"yeah, one of them was nearly incinerated by you, and the other nearly threw up on you. But at least you tried."

"h-hey! That was an accident, and I didn't talk to Jaune until after we landed!"

I slid my sword into my sheath, and put on my white cloak. It was nearly identical to ruby's except white, with a red cross covering the back. I left my hood down. It was made of a silk that couldn't be pierced by any metal. Not helpful against Grimm, really. but handy none the less.

I also grabbed my fold-able bow, and attached it to my belt. I got my arrows by creating them out of solid dark matter from my arm. To others, it simply looked like a normal arrow except alight with a purple flame at he front. So basically infinity and flame.

I also swept my dark brown hair to the side with a mini comb and returned it to the locker. "besides, if you give me the chance I bet I can make even more friends than you can, 'john deer'." she added, making sure to call me by my most hated nickname.

"oh, I doubt that, crater face"

"well, it depends on whether she's, DEERing enough to try, john" yang said snickering. Not cool. "perhaps I need to remind you two who here punched an Ursa in the face as a kid and lived." holy crap, I'm the boy who lived!

"would all first year students please report to beacon cliff for initiation, again, all first year students please report to beacon cliff immediately"

"well, that's our Que. Lets get going, sisters o mine"

on our way out, we stopped by a young man with blond hair and a sword and armor very similar to my own. Only my sword was Diamond, and my armor extended past the chest down to the waist. Plus, my sword had a slightly larger cross guard.

"having some trouble there, lady killer?"

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?"

"snow angel, probably wasn't the best start."

"not to mention your choice in women"

"come on, Jaune. Lets go" ruby said helping him up.

* * *

"for years, you have trained to become warriors, and today your ability's will be evaluated in the emerald forest,"

"now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given team mates. Today"

"what? Haww..." ruby pouted beside me.

"these team mates will be with you for the remainder of the rest of your time here at beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

"that being said, the first person you make contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years" I could practically feel the glass shattering in ruby's head at that moment.

After that I kinda tuned out, only picking up the important stuff like north end of the forest, and you will be monitored and graded. Finally, he told us to take our positions.

"uhh, sir? I've got um, a question. So, this 'landing strategy' thing, uh what is it? Your, like dropping us off, or something?" is this guy serious?

"no. you will be falling"

"oh, I see. So, like did you hand out parachutes for us?" oh my god he's serious. I feel bad for the guy. or puddle as he will be known as if he doesn't think fast.

Yang winked at me and rubes, and put on shades before being launched. That's my sister. Yang Xiao long, badass even when she's falling. I was launched, and I let my feather falling combat boots take care of everything. I landed smoothly, without a sound.

I crouched down, activating my infecta vision. My left eye began to glow, and my vision changed showing inanimate objects as their regular color, Grimm black and people white. I could also see them through objects and be able to tell how far away they are. Man, the place is littered with Grimm.

But, there is a person a few Kilometers ahead. I took off running towards them. It wasn't long before I started running into Grimm. I pulled my sword from its sheath, hearing the familiar soft scraping noise it made. I slashed one across the chest, instantly setting it on fire, and drove my sword through the skull of another beowolf.

I sliced it in half, as I slashed at an Ursa, then cut off its legs and stabbed it in the heart. As the remaining pieces burst into flames, I managed to spot the person I was looking for. Fighting a really fast boarbutusk. I grabbed my bow, unfolding in my hands, and pulled an arrow from seemingly nowhere, and took aim. Finally, I released the arrow.

It flew through the air, finding its mark, in through one eye and out the other killing it instantly. I returned the bow to my belt and my sword to its sheath, as I prepared to meet my new partner.

Lucky for me, I already knew her. Tiana Frost, best shot with a gun in signal, probably beacon too, and the ability to become invisible. I suspected her of using her semblance to watch the more muscular men in the locker rooms, but I have no proof. I plan on setting up thermal camera's in our dorm the first chance I get. no way she's getting away with pervy things on my watch.

"we met again Frosty. Nice ta see ya in one piece after a hand to hand fight."

"don't patronize me. And its good to see you again too, John. So, any idea on where were going? I kinda lost my sense of direction when I landed face first." I pointed north just over the next hill. Suddenly, a king Taijitu came crashing through the bushes at full tilt. "I'll take the black side" I called out.

* * *

I pulled my sword out of the giant snake, and sheathed it once again. "that was easier than expected"

"don't jinx us, Frosty. So, you think this cave is what were looking for?"

"eh, you would know better than me."

"its settled, were going in" suddenly, Pyrrha came running out, with a Deathstalker chasing her, and Jaune hanging onto it for dear life.

"told you you would jinx us"

"Pyrrha, its not the relic, its not!" the beast grew tired of him, and flung him away. "well, it could be worse" And then a second one came out after it. "how about you just don't speak, like ever again!" we all took off, with the creatures tailing behind us.

* * *

"did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

three people came running through the tree's, and two death stalkers followed right behind. Pyrrha jumped through its claw as it swiped while john simply ran faster, and Tiana was invisible so no one knew where she had gone. "Jaune!"

ruby jumped out of a tree, landing and rolling to break her fall next to yang. "Ruby?"

"Yang!"

"Nora!" Nora interjected.

"did they just run all the way here with a death stalker on their tale?"

"rrrrrrrgh! I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

exactly two seconds went by as Ren joined the group and the trio in trouble continued running. "um, Yang?" Ruby said pointing up. Everyone looked up, seeing Weiss hanging onto a giant Nevermore's talon for dear life. How the hell did she get up there!? Seriously I need to know! For a second I even forgot about the huge scorpion behind me.

"I told you to jump"

"she's gonna fall"

"she'll be fine!"

"she's falling" in a stupid act of heroism Jaune jumped into the air catching her, then falling to the ground.

"hey 'pant' a little 'pant' help!" I called out. somehow Tiana managed to trip, falling onto me, who stumbled next to Pyrrha putting her off balance allowing the death stalker to easily swat us away. The three of us landed in front of the main group in a heap with me in the middle.

And getting up to my hands and knees I acknowledged the group. Until I felt the barrel of a pistol press against my shoulder. 'oh god!' I looked down, and my worst fears were realized. My hands were on two soft lumps and it wasn't dirt. It was Frosts chest. "I'm sorr-" She clocked me upside the head with the butt of her gun knocking me off of her.

"Ouch! I said I was sorry!" I said holding my head.

"oh, shut up you big baby. It will heal" she holstered her gun and got up. "great! The gangs all here! Now we can die together!"

"not if I can help it!" Ruby shouted, charging at the death stalkers. "Ruby wait!"

"no ruby, don't pull a Leroy on me!" I shouted. But it was too late. She brought down her scythe upon the oldest of the two scorpions, and as expected it just bounced right off knocking her back a bit. "d-don't worry, totally fine!"

she turned around, cornered by the two Grimm. She shot the younger one in the face, and retreated back towards us. I pulled out my bow, and sent a lightly charged arrow into one of the smaller one's many eyes, making it screech in pain and hopefully pulling its attention away from ruby. No such luck. It only fell behind.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted, running towards her. The giant Nevermore, having circled back, let loose a deadly wave of razor sharp feathers down the clearing, one catching Ruby's cape trapping her. Thinking quickly, Weiss used her glyph's to get her to the scene as fast as possible. The big death stalker caught up to her, and set its stinger on a path to her demise.

"Ruby! Get out of there!"

"I'm trying!"

Weiss reached her just in time, freezing the stinger in place effectively trapping the beast and saving ruby. "you are so childish!"

"Weiss?"

"and dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose, I can be a bit... difficult, but if were going to do this were going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be...nicer"

"I'm not trying to show off, I want you to know I can do this."

"your fine"

"Ruby let out a sigh, and mumbled something to herself. if there was going to be more talking, it was cut off by the second death stalker catching up. I super fast pulled an arrow out of no where and let in fly, hitting the giant bug square in the head.

The arrow hit it so hard, it pierced the tough bony armor and knocked the creature backwards. Wow. I...I did not expect that. Did I just insta-enchant my arrow with power and punch? So cool! I had no idea I could do that without using a book or table! "hey princess, ya missed one!" I yelled at Weiss.

Yang ran up, and crushed ruby with one of her death hugs. "I'm so happy your okay!"

"nice shot, Mr split eye." Frosty complimented. "but its still alive"

"it has a flaming arrow in its skull. Pretty sure its dead." no sooner did I say that, it jumped to life, launching an attack on Ruby and Yang. It missed, but cut some of yang's hair off. "I think we can leave it to her"

it attacked again, but Yang grabbed it by the tail, and started smashing everything in sight with it until it stopped moving. When she was sure it was dead, Ruby Yang and Weiss regrouped with us. "hey guys? That thing is circling back! What are we gonna do?"

"look, no sense in dillydallying. Our objective is right in front of us."

"she's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliff's. There's no point in fighting these things."

"yeah, unless, you know we want to ta make ourselves look good!" I pointed out.

"run and live. I like that plan better" oh, Jaune. All the pairs that hadn't already done so, picked artifacts from the temple. The more than angry death stalker started pulling and shaking even more, and the ice began to crack.

"time we left!" Ren said.

"right. Lets go!" we all ran towards the cliff, Ruby leading the way. As soon as we broke the treeline, the nevermore swooped over head, and around the cliff side ruins, eventually landing and making its troubles known to the world as we hid behind pillars.

"well that's great!"

"come on, Yang. It could be worse!" I told her. The death stalker came crashing through the tree's hell bent on avenging its sibling and its cold tail. "aaaand, its worse." somebody slapped me upside the back of the head. Yang or Frosty I bet.

"ah, man run!"

"Nora, John distract it." Ren commanded. If its a distraction you want its a distraction you'll get! I drew my sword and charged into the open screaming 'for Narnia!' close behind Nora. We dodged the feathers sent at us, and Nora attempted to blow up the birds face. Unfortunately, I didn't stop running.

Unknowingly, Nora shot me with a grenade, sending me flying into a wall just ahead of Ruby. I picked myself up, and ran across the bridge with them. The giant nevermore crashed into the bridge basically destroying a third of it. Somehow, no one fell. Except me.

I pulled an arrow out with a shadow rope attached, and shot the bottom of the bridge. It held, and I began climbing up

* * *

I finally made it up, breathing heavily, and the four on our side of the ruins began bombarding the flying beast with everything they had. I pulled out my bow, and started quick firing power I arrows at it.

Shrugging off our attack like it was nothing, the bird crashed through the ruins just below us, forcing me to climb up yet another rope. Stupid turkey.

"none of this is working"

"no shit, Sherlock. What now, Ruby!"

"you expect her to have a-"

"I have a plan! John, start charging an arrow just in case. Cover me!" she jumped off, and I pulled out an arrow and began charging it as well as building up the enchantment levels. "she always has a plan" I told her.

* * *

Weiss launched Ruby at the bird with our mega slingshot, Ruby, crescent rose and Weiss all majorly increasing her speed. She landed with crescent rose around the nevermore's neck, and began running up the side of the cliff with the help of Weiss dragging the nevermore with her, the huge scythe digging into its neck.

I was having trouble holding the arrow now, beads of sweat rolling down my forehead, so when ruby decapitated the thing, I sighed in relief, and slowly pushed my arm back forward relieving the strings tension. And mine. I watched proudly as the headless body fell into the canyon below. That's my sister. Its not like I ever had any family before anyways.

"well, that was a thing" yang said breaking the silence. I nodded. "hey, wheres Tiana?"

a figure appeared next to ruby at the top of the cliff. Son of a... she ditched us and climbed up! Someone is getting plastic wrapped to their bed this week!

* * *

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. You will work together as team RWBY. Led by, Ruby Rose."

the four walked off the stage after a brief hug from yang, and Tiana, Sky and myself stepped up. Our would be fourth member actually failed the initiation. Imagine that.

"Sky Jackal, Tiana Frost, and John Diamond. The three of you retrieved the white king pieces. You will work together as team STD." { pronounced stand }

oh. my. God. Ozpin, you cheeky dick waffle. You used my last name on purpose! I couldn't stop myself from laughing a bit as people began clapping. "looks like things are shaping out to be an, interesting year."

"so, Sky" I began as we stepped down and left for our assigned dorm room via scroll. "where were you during initiation? Or more importantly, did you get to kill anything?"

"I was...uh...in, a place. With trees."

"that's called a forest, Sky. What exactly were you doing?"

"yes, I too am curious" Tiana added.

"I simply found my way to the temple, retrieved my piece and climbed back up." my BS meter is going off like crazy right now. We'll talk later. First, I need to unpack. and plastic wrap.

 _ **Woooh! Can't believe that's finally done. But there you have it, a nice long chapter for ya's all. It was worth the wait, right? Of course it was! I hope. See ya next time, LV out!**_

 _ **Hey. Hey reader. Hey, hey reader! See that review button? Yeah that one. Press it. Come on, press it. Do it. Come on. Give in to peer pressure! JUST DO IT!**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Foreshadowing Dream

_**Hey! LV, signing in for the fourth chapter, so yay! Now, a friend of mine made a comment, and I'm sure some of you may be thinking the same. The end fight in the last chapter was admittedly rushed. And therefore not as good.**_

 _ **Another thing, we haven't seen much of John fighting. We get to see his true potential this chapter. I also realize, reading back, that I did not give adequate descriptions of character clothing. I will fix this, at some point. When I do I will put it in an authers note so you can go back and read that. And also this WILL for the most part follow the same plot and story line as cannon RWBY. But eventually I will break off. Now, without further ado:**_

 **chapter 4: making a name.**

I woke up from a very pleasant sleep, only to be brought out of my good mood by a blow horn next to my ear going off. I practically jumped out of my bed, on the floor, and coincidentally into the wall head first.

"ouch! Why!?"

"you over slept and I thought it would amuse me. Now get up, before I plastic wrap you to a pole"

"you have a pole? Gee, I didn't know you were _that_ desperate for money"

"just get up!" she said, punching me in the shoulder.

"ouch! That hurt."

"please, your aura blocked that"

"it hurt emotionally" she punched me again.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"okay, first class. Dust and first aid with prof. Peach. After that its Grimm studies with Port" I announced, reading the schedule provided to us. I had since changed into my uniform with the addition of my cape and a silver cross strapped to my belt. And of course the bandages covering my arm and most of my hand.

Frost had her knee high riding boots added on along with her black and white gauntlet. Sky added on his 2000 Lien watch, a golden ring with a family crest on it, and a black fedora. The crest portrayed a roaring lion head surrounded by large tulips.

We headed out and down towards the main building, ready for anything.

30 minutes later...

"we were not ready for this." Frosty grumbled under her breath.

"now, who can tell me what the most effective way of incorporating dust into healing severe injuries is?"

Weiss's hand shot into the air. "infusion of dust directly into the wound. But this method is banned from use by the schnee corporation and the MSI company." [ medical safety inspection company ]

"and can anyone tell me why?" nobody raised their hand. Not even Weiss. I sighed, and raised my own. The professor looked surprised. "yes, Mr. rose?"

"because very rarely does anyone ever survive having more than an ounce of dust infused into their bloodstream. 50% of those who do survive use the power of the infused dust for bad things." everybody stared at me. I don't think I was supposed to know all that.

"correct. When infused, dust will mold with blood cells, as well as brain cells, and it is thought that those who do not posses a willpower strong enough will develop an evil mind set."

the clock hit the 11, and the professor dismissed us with a few assignments,one including collecting sap on a field trip to forever fall. "so, honestly John, why do you have such a stupid semblance? Infinite super arrows? Really?!"

"trust me, if you get on the receiving end of one of those you will not be complaining. And besides, that's not all I can do."

"yeah? Can you also set stuff on fire? Useful for camping I guess."

"oh, shut up sky!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"monsters! Demons! Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm are known by many names, but I merely refer to them as prey, HAHA!" he bragged dramatically, waking up a couple students. "uhhh, and you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now as I was saying...vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world"

"our planet is absolutely teaming with creatures that want nothing more than to tear you too pieces!" trust me pal, this ain't the only world like that. "that's where we come in. huntsmen! Huntresses." did he just wink at yang? Nah, I'm probably seeing things.

"individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why, the very world!" he dramatically announced. "eeeyya!" a student next to me cheered.

"that is what your training to become. But first, a story. A tale of the young, handsome man. Me!" and this is where I stopped listening. Instead, I started writing in ancient runes on my note paper. All kinds of advanced enchantments. When I ran out of room on my sheet, I grew bored and diverted my attention to other things.

like Weiss. Is she... vibrating? How is she even doing that?! Darn it, stop breaking physics woman! "a true huntsmen must be honorable. A true huntsmen must be dependable. A true huntsmen must be strategic, well educated, and wise." its getting worse. I think she's going to explode.

"so, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" her hand shot into the air. I confidently rose mine as well.

"I do sir!"

"well, let us find out! Ms schnee, step forward and face your opponent!" he moved beside a large cage I hadn't noticed before. 'Oh my god I hope its a killer rabbit! Please be a killer rabbit.' I shouted inside my mind.

"go, Weiss!" I made my way down beside them as they cheered on their team mate.

"fight well!"

"represent team RWBY!"

"ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

"focus on what? You aren't even doing anything yet!" I called her out. She opened her mouth to make a retort, but then she realized I was right.

"alright, let the match begin!" prof. Port shouted as he cut the bolt with a blunderbaxe. A boarbatusk charged out, and after a short fight she managed to kill it by knocking it over and throwing herself at it from above with a glyph, impaling it in the stomach.

"bravo! Bravo! It appears we are in the presence of a true huntress in training! And what of you? Step down and face your foe" he applauded. I stepped down, already in my battle outfit. No matter what happens, the important thing is to kick ass.

"begin!" he announced cutting the bolt on a second cage. A small Ursa bursted out, its bloodthirsty eyes searching for something to kill. Its gaze landed upon me, and it charged with a load roar.

I could hear my team mates and the whole of RWBY shouting for me to move, but I stood my ground. Port tightened his grip on his blunderbaxe ready to intervene. The Ursa swung at me, and I made an x with my arms, activating my aura creating a purple-ish barrier that deflected the hit like it was nothing.

The giant bear recoiled back, and I jumped at it with my sword drawn. With a single right diagonal slash, its head fell to the ground with a thunk and its corpse crumpled to the ground. I pulled out a cloth, and wiped clean the clear white crystalline blade before sheathing it.

"bravo! Yet another impressive display of skill. But I'm afraid that's all the time we have today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and stay vigilant! Class dismissed."

Weiss sent a spiteful glare my way, clearly not happy about being upstaged. As we exited the classroom, Weiss stormed off past me. I decided to go after her. When I caught up, she was talking with Port.

"...but the best person you can be" and he walked off. She turned on her heel and walked right into me. "hey! Watch where your going!"

"someone is moody. let me guess, You think you should have been the leader of your team."

"yes" she admitted.

"why?"

"because I have been trained, I have studied and prepared my entire life to lead a team into battle, and ruby is childish and knows nothing of how to lead a team"

"but her plan worked didn't it? She has shown a lot of potential. Imagine how much better she will be when she learns. And do remember she is still a child, as are you. I never got the chance to be a kid, so trust me when I say savor it while you can."

"but how can she learn to be a better leader?"

"you said it yourself. You have trained your entire life. So teach her." she walked away looking thoughtful, and I sat down on the bench to watch the sunset. I hope she can see the value in what she has been taught today. I would hate to see her end up like my brother.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

I woke up in a beautiful red forest, with only the sound of wildlife reaching my ears. I got up and wondered around until I found myself in a clearing, with a small stream. I felt thirsty, so I bent down to take a drink. A strange feeling washed over me, and I heard the familiar whistle of an arrow. I rolled away, and reached for my sword but it wasn't there.

I looked in the direction of where the arrow originated, and saw two glowing white eyes burning holes into my head. I didn't know why, but those eyes terrified me beyond belief, so much that I couldn't move. Behind it, blood red pairs of eyes began opening all around until there was thousands of them.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

I woke up in a cold sweat again, and I could see myself in the mirror across from where I slept. My eyes had very dark purple flame like aura leaking out of them and they were glowing. As I calmed down, they became more and more normal again.

"another one... except this one was different." usually there was fire, blood, and the black skeletal soldiers of hell. Those eye's... it was probably nothing. After all, a nightmare is just a nightmare.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

the next week, on the way to Pt and dueling with team RWBY,and team STD...

"so, did you hear that they put the field trip to forever fall back a week to 3 weeks? I guess there was a high level threat that they had to take care of first" Frost said, probably making conversation.

"really? Good thing they found out before we went. We could have been killed"

"eh, a little training, a plan, and a tube of glue could have easily allowed us to beat them."

Weiss dawned a look of confusion. "why glue?"

I smirked. "I knew you would get stuck on that"

everybody either sweat dropped or face palmed. "oh god..."

we sat down in the bleachers overlooking the fighting ring. "in this class we will be testing your skill against other students and grading you appropriately"

 **Glynda Goodwitch POV**

I pulled up the class roster and looked over it. "any volunteers?"

none of the students raised their hands. "very well,..." perhaps this would be a good time to test Mr. John Diamond Rose, the supposed boy who lived. As the rumor goes he survived in the wilderness on his own for 6 years, the only one to ever have done so. Not to mention, when attacked he stood and fought rather than running like any other child.

"Mr Rose, and ms. Nikos please make your way down." this fight should be fairly one sided. The two of them are on whole different levels.

 **John Diamond POV**

"begin" before she even finished the word, my feet were in motion. In one smooth motion, I pulled out my sword and delivered two blows each deflected by her shield. She returned with several slashes that I barely dodged. I swung my sword in a shimmering arc downward, with enough force to crack a wall.

Mid swing I felt it slow down, and she managed to hold her defense, but only barely. 'that should have destroyed her defense.' I pushed down, but it was like trying to push over a brick wall.

The blade I had no problem controlling, but the handle and cross guard... she must be able to control polarity. Unless I change tactics this is going to be very one sided. Suddenly, she rolled away sending me nearly crashing to the ground and hit me with countless lightning fast attacks. I managed to deflect a few with my aura but that was it.

I made a cross with my arms, creating an indestructible barrier as I backed away. Then I dropped my sword on the ground. Lets see how far my 'condition' can actually get me in a fight. If I can't use metal...I'll use shadow blood. "are you...forfeiting?"

I answered her question by pulling out my bow and letting three arrows fly faster than I could even keep track of. The first one took her by surprise hitting square in her chest and pushing her back. The second one by pure luck bounced off her shield, and the third one 'missed' her. I made an x with my arms creating an aura barrier.

She charged at me, firing out of her gun hoping to chip away at it. While she released blow after blow upon my shield trying to break through, I reached into my back pouch, and pulled out a tiny chipped off piece of fire dust. Not enough to do any damage, but enough to put you in a hell of a lot of pain.

I put it in my mouth, and held it between my teeth. Then I bit down on the crystal fragment. My expression twisted in pain, and my infected eye began to glow. As silent as I could, I said " _humanity gone without a trace; eternally engraved upon my face."_

as far as they know, this is just my semblance. My cape began wiping around in an imaginary wind, and the area around me noticeably darkened. I released the aura barrier, and dark purple blood began pouring down my arm and forming a sword in my hand. I grabbed hold of it with my left hand, and readied myself.

Compared to before, my armor felt like paper, and so did the new sword. She dropped into her battle stance as well. I made the first move as I dashed forward, much faster than before.

 **Ruby Rose POV**

"wow." this was actually the first time I had ever seen Johns semblance in action. Him and Pyrrha exchanging blows back and forth matching each others speed and blades perfectly. The way they were jumping around, spinning, slashing it was almost like they were dancing.

Suddenly, John slipped up and just when it looked like Pyrrha would finally land a hit in he took a step forward and materialized behind her. (shadow step) his entire right arm burst into purple flames, and he punched her in the back sending her spinning away. (shadow strike)

She managed to land on her feet, and switched Milo to a rifle and unleashed a hail of gun fire upon him. He jumped, then shadow stepped higher and farther away, and a ball of pure energy formed in his hand and he threw it at Pyrrha. She rolled away just in time, and it exploded in a huge sonic boom kind of way like a firework. (shadow bomb)

he landed, crouching and rolling away from a downward strike from Pyrrha. He deflected another with his reformed sword and shadow stepped away again. The sword formed into a bow and he pulled a much larger arrow than usual seemingly out of nowhere and pulled back. He let it fly, and it connected with the ground just in front of Pyrrha sending her flying into the wall from the force of the explosion.

She got up, and threw Akuo at John. It connected with his chin sending him reeling back, but he reached out and grabbed it before it could return to Pyrrha. I looked up at the aura levels. John in the yellow, Pyrrha in the orange. He threw it right back, almost hitting her but she caught it.

He raced towards her, performing a full 360 degree slash. It missed, and she made an attempt at his turned back, but he jumped over her arcing his back to avoid her slash at him in the air. He dropped to a crouch, picking up the conveniently placed diamond sword and duel wielding it with his shadow blade. He deflected a blow from Akuo, swinging the crystal blade at her head. She leaned back narrowly avoiding it, and hit the wrist holding it with Milo.

It clattered to the ground, and John tried to kick her in the stomach, but Akuo blocked it. He flipped backwards, away from her and threw his shadow blade into the air. It became double side, except a crescent shaped curve on one end, and a long gripped handle extended from the curve most side forming a scythe.

He spun it around through the air, impaling the ground pointing towards Pyrrha in a copycat of my style. Awesome! And then the most disappointing thing ever happened. The bell rang. The lights turned back on, and Johns eye stopped glowing and he and Pyrrha relaxed their stances.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have today." were they really at it for 2 hours?

 **John Diamond POV**

my blood re-liquefied and flowed back into my arm, and I walked over and picked up my diamond sword. "well, that was fun."

"indeed. I look forward to our rematch"

"until then,..." I walked over to where my team was, and joined them on their way out of class. "so, still gonna make PUN of me about my semblance?"

 **Hey. Sorry about any and all mistakes. I broke my arm, and several other parts of my body, the details I will not go into, and as such I am writing with one hand minus a finger. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, review and all that stuff, and I will see you whenever I finish new content.**

 **Before I sign off, there is explaining to do so you won't be confuzzled. Johns shadow drive boosts his reaction time, his strength, speed, and allows him to move as he would without any heavy armor on. It also puts his regeneration into steriod overdrive as well as allowing him to use powerfull ability's that he would not be able to access otherwise.**

 **But he can only be in shadow drive in a moment of extreme rage, sadness or pain, and as of this chapter can only use a few of these ability's. As such, he does not normally exploit this power. To activate it, he has to get really really mad, sad, or be in agonizing pain, or all of the above and then chant** _humanity gone without a trace; eternally engraved upon my face._

 **his shadow blood ability is basically Mirai Kuriyama's ability from koukai no kanata. His shadow bomb is basically the same as a warlocks super from Destiny. The shadow step is like the shadow version of a hunters blink ability from Destiny. His shadow arrows are like Minecraft arrows stacked up with almost every weapon enchantment level 10, and fully charged back in the bow. His shadow fire punch is pretty self explanatory. And his arm cross shield is just a very dense aura being utilized. now you know. LV out!**

 **Let me know what you thought! Leave a review. Just don't tell LV1 that I'm writing! She'll probably break my other arm. :(**


	5. Chapter 5: Filler

_**I... I don't actually have anything to say. Except yay, I'm no longer in a hospital! On the downside I no longer receive free food. Enjoy!**_

 _ **The last chapter (C4) has been majorly re-written / added onto. Make sure to re-read that before you read this.**_

 **Chapter 5: I couldn't think of a title:/**

"..and then you were all like-"

"yes ruby, I understand. I'm awesome. But really, its no wonder ive never used it in public before, everybody keeps staring at me. Especially the girls."

"well, what did you expect? Tall, handsome, funny, not really, and powerfull? That's a rare combination" Frost explained.

"you think I'm handsome?"

"n-no!" she bursted, trying to cover up her reddening cheeks.

"you have to admit though, John. She has a point. You have become quite the ladies man since your third year at signal." sky told me.

"pffft, no I haven't" I said waving him off. I looked towards a group of girls and all of them suddenly diverted their gaze away, blushing. "oh my. You may be right"

"don't worry, you'll get the YANG of it eventually" yang said. I chuckled. "dammit, yang..." sky muttered under his breath.

Finally making it to the mess hall, I grabbed a 'people like grapes' soda and a tuna melt and sat down. Teams RWBY and JNPR joined us. Blake, as per usual for a Monday, was nose deep in a book. "watcha reading?"

"a book" stupid small talk. Normally I wouldn't let up this easily, but that fight has left me for a lack of better words, tired. But I'm still bored. "okay, if anyone has a conversation starter that would be fantastic."

"I do have one question. Who taught you how to fight like that?" Pyrrha asked me. I looked back at her questioningly. "your sword skills are good, but as soon as you use your semblance they increase tenfold and you move much faster than before."

"its because my armor, and my sword? Their too heavy. I can't do most of those things with them. But my semblance gives me access to a lighter weapon and makes my armor light as paper. Oh, and its self taught, perfected over the course of my education at signal. Except for the scythe. I asked our uncle Qrow to teach me the basics and the rest I picked up from Ruby"

I picked up my tuna melt and took a large bite out of it. "why have you never used it before in public?"

"becush ut rekures mer teh be 'swallow' enraged or in great pain. That's where these little guys come in." I said pulling out the pouch of fire dust fragments and tossed them onto the table. "are these...?"

"yep. Fragmented pieces of fire dust."

"so you suck on one of these to activate your semblance?" Weiss asked before taking a sip from a mug of (probably) coffee.

"more of a bite, really" she did a spit take and stared at me. Although Jaune who was sitting across from her looked less impressed with his face covered in (definitely) coffee. "YOU BITE THEM?!"

"what? Whats wrong with that?"

"that would cause unimaginable pain!"

"how much pain do you need?" sky asked incredulously

"please, slapping a sunburn hurts more than that." that was such a big lie it would make the devil jealous. But if Ruby and Yang knew how much it _really_ hurt I would never hear the end of it. Its great that their worried about me and all, but its so much better than activating it out of pure rage.

Yeah, I don't what would happen from experience but when people are enraged they lose a portion of their self control. And my...'condition', probably wouldn't help. She looked unconvinced. "look, would you rather I stab myself or something? Because I'm sure that would make _such_ a difference."

"no, I suppose it wouldn't. But is it really worth the suffering?"

"let me answer that question with another. As huntsmen what is our duty"

"to protect those who cannot protect themselves."

"growing up all I knew was fear, always looking behind my back, going to sleep wondering if I would ever wake up again. If I can give someone else a life without that fear, or even save a life I would be happy to give my own."

"that's very selfless of you, but even so..."

"besides, I've been through so much suffering already in my life, whats another moment of it to me?" her gaze dropped to the bandages wrapping around my arm.

"but you know what baffles me?"

"what?"

"why the heck is there a sword fish in here? I mean how would we even eat it?"

"sounds like some pretty, FISHY business there John" now that was PUNny.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Fast forward 2 weeks...

"I can't believe their still pushing back the field trip."

"the situation must be really..."

"please no, Yang,..."

"CEREAL!"

"goddammit.."

another Monday afternoon brunch. Ah yes, its the simple things in life. For example this magnificent sword fish sandwich. I take back everything I said the other week. These are amazing. "so there we were in the middle of the night..."

"it was day" Ruby took a sip from her Udder satisfaction milk as she listened to the story with Yang. "we were surrounded by ursia!"

"they were beowolfs"

"how would you know Ren?" I asked.

"do you really think this is the first time she has told this story?" well, it is Nora.

"dozens of them!"

"two of em"

"but in the end me and Ren took them down, and made a boatload of lien selling Ursa skin rugs."

"she's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now" Ren explained. Really, that long eh?

"Jaune, are you okay?"

"yeah you look a bit off."

"huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"its just, you seem a little, Not okay"

"uh, guys I'm fine. Seriously, look" he gave a thumbs up and a fake smile and let out a nervous laugh. "clearly you need to brush up on your acting skills. Whats the matter?" I asked.

He looked across the room as he heard a certain jackass laughing. Same one who kicked his butt earlier. Cardin _whine_ chester. Heh, burn. "Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school"

"uh, who? Cardin Winchester? Nah, he just likes to mess around. You know practical jokes"

"he's a bully"

"I second that. He ate my stew last Thursday." I added.

"oh please, name one time he's, bullied me" he said using air quotes.

"sure thing, I got five. There's the books, twice. the shield incident. You were stuck in that doorway with your shield for an hour. Then there was the locker incident. Need I continue?" I enlightened them with my list.

"...I didn't land far from the school."

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help you can just ask."

"ooh! We'll break his legs!" Nora offered with much enthusiasm.

"nice, I can help with that" I told her.

"guys, really. Its fine. Besides, its not like he's only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everybody."

"ow, that hurts!"

"I told you it was real"

"...my offer still stands. I _will_ break his legs if you tell me too. Nora can help if she wants" I told him.

"what a freak!"

"atrocious! I can't stand people like him"

"he wont be able to stand when we're through with him!" Nora and I said at once. "please, stop encouraging her" Ren pleaded.

"he's not the only one."

"it must be hard to be a fauness."

"speaking of freaks!" the Winchester himself said strolling right up behind me. "what kind of abomination have we here?"

"I bet your mother said the same thing when you were born, Cardin." burn! He did his best to ignore my response. "look at this! Half fauness? Whats a half breed doing here?! Oh, that's right these two have you here as their pet"

half the table was giving him death stares. He doesn't think much before he acts, does he? "run off Cardin, before I use you as a pin cushion"

"rrgh! Why I oughta-" I made an x with my arms and slowly expanded the field pushing him away but allowing everything else to pass through. "its times like this that I'm thankful for dads aura lessons I went through for so long." the others nodded in agreement.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"...this is prior to the fauness rights revolution more popularly known as the fauness war, human kind was quite quite adamant in neutralizing fauness population in manuajory." pausing only to take a sip of coffee, something he could use a whole lot less of.

"now, while this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events. Why the, repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day." our heads all jerked back and forth following the movement of prof. Oobleck as he zipped around the room.

"now! Have any of you been subjugated or discriminated because of your fauness heritage?" he paused as three people in total raised their hands. "dreadful, simply dreadful. It is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence. I mean, I mean,.. I mean just look at what happened to the white fang!"

"now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war? Yes?"

"the battle at fort castle" can always count on Weiss for the answer to, well anything.

"precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the fauness had over general lagoons forces?"

someone flicked a piece of crumpled paper at Jaune. "wha.. hey!"

"Mr Arc, finally contributing to class, excellent. What is the answer?"

"uh, the answer...the advantage the fauness had over the guys stuff,.. uh, um binoculars!"

I face palmed so hard I felt it in my chest. Binoculars. Someone needs to stop sleeping in class rather than at night. The entire class laughed. "very funny mr Arc. Cardin, perhaps you would like to share your thoughts on the subject?"

"well, I know its a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier."

"your not the most open minded of individuals, are you cardin?"

"what you got a problem?"

"no, I have the answer. its Night vision. Many fauness are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark."

"general lagoon was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the fauness in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched and the general was captured. Perhaps if he'd payed attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." Blake finished for Pyrrha. Cardin rose from his seat with his fists clenched.

"what, ya wanna go pretty boy?" Sky, who was sitting between Blake and Pyrrha, challenged rising from his own seat.

"Mr Winchester, Mr jackal please take your seats." Jaune began to chuckle. "you, and Mr Arc can come see me after class for additional readings." and Jaune began to groan.

"now, moving on!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"you go ahead. I'm going to wait for Jaune."

"you know what, I'm gonna skip out on supper too guys. See ya later" I announced, running in another direction.

 **3rd person POV**

now, ever since he had found out about the fully equipped gym and sparring rooms beacon had to offer for its students, he had been exploiting it as much as humanly possible. He used the sparring solely for brushing up his hand to hand combat skills and sharpening his reflexes.

The gym he used for obvious reasons. Now did he mind that whenever he went every female there tended to watch him more than themselves? Yes he did. So when he walked into the gym and found no females at all, he praised the lord. Its not that he didn't like the attention, but it got creepy after a while.

He was in such a great mood it took him a while to notice there was in fact a girl in the room. But she was silently crying in the corner. Unfortunately, this was not the first time he would be comforting someone in this situation. On the bright side he would be able to handle it better.

He sat down beside her and laid a hand on her shoulder. She had shoulder length blond hair, and wore the beacon uniform with a strange glowing arm band just below her left shoulder.

"hey...whats wrong?" she tried hiding herself more, and as a result shifted forward revealing her black tail.

 **? POV**

'sniff' maybe their right. Maybe I am just a filthy farm animal. I felt a hand on my shoulder and instinctively shied away, further burying my face in my hands. "hey...whats wrong?" he asked gently.

"go away! Why do you insist on tormenting me!?"

"are my puns really _that_ bad?" I almost giggled. This definitely isn't one of the bullies from before.

"look, I don't know what they said to you, but people like that downsize other people to make themselves look better. You cant let other people who don't even know your name judge you as a person."

"b-but everything they said was true! I'm just an animal!" I said, beginning to cry harder.

"you don't look like an animal to me. You look like a beautiful young woman with a future ahead of her, who has begun believing another's lies. The way I see it, your better than the average human, what with your 'enhancements'"

why is he being so nice to me? No one has ever been this nice to me. But he does have a point. "you have no idea what its like being called a monster by everyone you meet" I sobbed.

Then he did something unexpected and hugged me tightly. "its more common than you think" I flung my arms around him and cried the rest of my tears into his shoulder. Probably spent hours there. When I calmed down, I became more conscious of where I was. I am in the lap of an incredibly muscular man, if the back muscles that felt like mountains were anything to go by.

And then there were the scars, HUGE. The biggest ran all the way down from his right shoulder down past his waistline, and how much farther after that I don't know. "now that you've calmed down, if you could stop feeling me up that would be great."

I practically jumped off of him. And that's when I saw him. "s-sorry! I didn't mean to, jus- ..uh! I! Ah, Hehe, um never mind"

I just felt up, and was comforted by the number one on womens most wanted at beacon, and the boy who lived, John Rose. My team is going to be soooo jealous! "well okay, then. I suppose I should have expected that. Hey, I never caught your name."

"Sarah Styler. I think my earlier reaction made it obvious I already know your name."

"yes, and that's not creepy at all. Well, I came here to train and since your here, wanna go a round?" did he just ask me to spar with him? I think my worst day ever just became the best.

 _ **K, guess I'll end here cause that's all I got right now. I have introduced a new character into the story, yay. And those of you who are wondering why john is so muscular already when he's only been at beacon like a month. May I remind you how heavy his sword is? Its over 40 kilo's. The typical modern soldier couldn't lift that. And he receives no strength enhancement from his aura. And although he has superhuman strength in his arms and shoulders, that doesn't include lower, or upper body strength or any of that.**_

 _ **And yes, John has feelings. Not everything's a joke to him. Granted, most things are. But not all. For example, war, the possibility of war, bullying, food, training, his honor as a knight, his family, and the safety of all others above his own. On another note, RWBY volume 3 is almost here! Yessssssssssss! LV out!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Character Bio's (Spoilers)

**Name** : _John Diamond Rose_

 **nicknames** : _the PUNisher, John Deer_

 **species** : _infected human (Enderman fauness), white male, age 17 (59)._

 **Aura Type:** _Dark._

 **insignia** : _a shield with angel wings._

 **weapon/s** : _Custos Angelus- a masterfully crafted typical western style sword, with a clear white, light blue tinted diamond blade, an 8 carat golden cross guard, and a handle made out of extremely tough metals found only on remnant. The sword is 102 centimeters in length with a width of 12 centimeters, and weighs slightly over 32 kilo's. The name of the blade is inscribed on the hilt in Minecraftian runes with silver. This blade is enchanted with fire aspect II, smite IV, and sharpness II. this weapon has a special attack. when charged with a large amount of aura, Custos Angelus can use a short ranged attack that can slice through almost anything. (range - 9 blocks/9 cubic meters)_

 _Umbra Ignis: a well crafted metal long bow, metallic charcoal silver in color. It can be folded down twice to make transportation easier, and is made of a rare flexible light weight metal as strong as steel found only on remnant and spider silk bow twine. The handle grip is made out of obsidian, and the griping is actually the name of the bow inscribed over and over which glows because of lava dust infused into the obsidian. It is 78 centimeters in length and 27 centimeters in width. This bow is enchanted with infinity II, power III to IV, flame 0 to II, punch I to II. (depending on charge time)_

 _Vermiculus Mortem: a weapon compromised purely of infected human blood, able to take any solid form of weapon with blades sharper than any man made blade. As a sword, it has absolutely no weight at all, and is black and red tinted purple in color. It is 92 centimeters in length and 14 centimeters in width. As a scythe it is 8 feet in handle length and 98 centimeters in blade length, with 12 centimeters as the blade width. With the almost jagged form of the blade, in some places, it is an extremely messy way to die, and very painful as well. It can also be formed into a small shield._

 _The weapon, once solidified cannot be separated from the user for more than 37 seconds, or it will liquefy and cannot be returned to the bloodstream. This weapon can be enchanted with low level enhancements on the go, and can only be used during shadow enhancement._

 **semblance** : _infected ability: shadow enhancement. This allows the user to triple their strength, speed, stamina, and reaction time as well as giving access to a multitude of dangerous but powerful abilities._

 _Natural ability: infecta vision. when on, allows the user to see every Grimm and person with a semblance or large aura for miles. can also detect sources of evil outside the Grimm. evil beings/people show as black and beings/people of the light show up white or glowing. with a large amount of training, the user can even see the amount of power coming from a being._

 _Magic ability: infinite pockets. allows the user to hold hundreds if not thousands of items inside a pocket or cape. requires a minimum of 5 Mana (the RWBY equivelent of experience points in Minecraft) to use._

 _Magic ability: Neuro-retrieval. this mind powered ability allows one to retrieve a harvested material and store it away using their mind. it needs no active effort to work. only works on the planet of Minecraft._

 _Healing factor: heals most blade inflicted wounds using a medium amount of Mana. caused by the fusing of dust and infected blood in Johns body._

 **Appearance** : _casual: a light red t-shirt, jeans, combat boots or running shoes, driving gloves and a dark brown belt with a silver rose emblem buckle. His right arm and most of his hand are covered in bandages._

 _Sleepwear: a loose fitting white t-shirt, and dark blue sweat pants. His right arm and most of his hand are covered in bandages._

 _Combat attire: black military pant fitted with chain mail, a sleeved T-shirt, except for his right arm which is cut off at the sleeve. over top of that is a nearly indestructible chest plate and shin and wrist armored plating. all of the above are made out of 67% Platinum, 3% Iron, and 30% Titanium. they are metallic white, with intricate designs in 10 carat gold. they are enchanted with projectile protection III, unbreaking IV, and fire protection III. A metal plated rubber fabric tech glove on his left hand, steel toed riding boots, a choker with a ruby on the front, and a white silk hooded cape with a red Templar style cross in the middle similar in dimensions to Ruby's cape. It cannot be pierced by any metal or gem known to man. His right arm and most of his hand are covered in bandages._

 _School wear: the standard Beacon uniform with his cape, a silver cross on his belt added on. His right arm and most of his hand are covered in bandages._

 _Formal wear: unknown at this time_

 _John has messy brown hair, swept to the side and hazelnut brown eyes. After being infected, his right eye became purple and slit. When his bandages are taken off his arm appears to be made off glass, with a purple thick liquid moving around inside. or it can appear as a purple-ish 4th degree burn depending on his mood. It ends at his wrist, and his blood veins are visibly dark purple up to his lower palm. When scared, angry or in pain, his infected blood will glow, as well as his eye. in volume 1 episode 8-9 John was infused with a very small amount of dust to keep him alive. it lightly enhanced his healing factor, and was enough not to make him evil. despite his incredibly large willpower, it still makes him easier to anger and takes away more of his self control when angry._

 **Name** : _Sky Jackal_

 **nicknames** : _cloud jumper_

 **species** : _human, white male, age 17._

 **Aura Type:** _Light._

 **insignia** : _a tulip with a lightning bolt for a stem_

 **weapon/s** : _hellfire: two 2.6 kilo magnum revolver type pistols that fire .45 magnum rounds, infused with any of seven types of dust. They are silver, with intricate designs carved in with gold. They each sport a single inch long cylinder for bullets and a half an inch long dust cylinder, and are both 452 mm long in total. Each hollow point bullet, when dust enhanced, has enough stopping power to put down a fully grown Ursa major given enough time._

 _Holy smite: a collapsible 6 foot staff that can summon lightning, and allows one to become fireproof for a short amount of time. Its made of pearl and gold each reinforced with the strongest metal on remnant, although the gold is mainly used for decal. At the top of the staff, the pearl breaks off, and spirals up and around a large sapphire holding it in place. The gold decals are infused with lighting dust to double the performance of the staff._

 **Semblance** : _unknown at this time_

 _Magic ability: Neuro-retrieval. only works on the planet Minecraft._

 **appearance** : _casual: a bright blue t-shirt, with a leather motorcycle jacket, a fingerless glove on his right hand, and black jeans. He wears a black fedora and an expensive watch, as well as a ring with his family emblem._

 _Sleepwear: whatever he happens to pull out of his drawer._

 _Combat attire: all black military clothing with orange detailing, extremely light weight advanced body armor, and a pair of high tech boots that leave no prints behind._

 _School wear: the standard Beacon uniform with a black fedora, his family emblem ring, and a 2k lien watch._

 _Formal wear: unknown at this time_

 _Sky has neatly combed short orange hair, and bright ocean blue eyes. His family runs a dust infusion company, the people you go to in order to enhance your weapon, and as such he is fairly rich._

 **Name** : _Tiana Gemini Frost_

 **nicknames** : _Tif, Frosty_

 **species** : _human, white female, age 17._

 **Aura Type:** _Light._

 **insignia** : _a human skull with a cross hair on its forehead_

 **weapon/s** : _Eternal extinction: an all gold colored 15 kilo sniper rifle, that has enough stopping power to take out a vary young death stalker in one shot. The .407 dust infused rounds, come in 9 round clips, and when needed becomes a double bladed battle axe, that can fire out the top end (much like crescent rose.) when in gun form, it extends 1427 mm in length, and in axe form it is 4'7 feet long with a width of 1'2 feet._

 _.45 Destiny: a blue metallic revolver type hand cannon issued only to the best of spec ops soldiers. A single shot from this enhanced pistol can take off your entire head at point 4 miles with or without aura shielding with its special aura piercing, and armor piercing obviously, hollow point rounds. A single cartridge holds 13 rounds._

 _.47 Thorn: the most lethal hand cannon on the market, these puppies were originally used in the fauness war by high level assassins and spec ops but then modernized for more effectiveness against the Grimm. Its just like the .45 Destiny except larger bullets, more bullets, and poisoned bullets. It holds 18 rounds at once._

 **Semblance** : _invisible air: user surrounds themselves with a cloak of invisibility comprised entirely out of air._

 _Magic ability: Neuro-retrieval. only works on the planet Minecraft._

 **Appearance** : _casual: a black tank top with her insignia over the left breast, underneath a white see through shirt. Tight fitting jeans, or short shorts and her elbow length fingerless gloves. Anything but high heels on her feet. A silk scarf if its cold._

 _Sleepwear: short shorts and a t-shirt._

 _Combat attire: a black suit with white detailing and a white tie underneath a black trench coat. Knee high riding boots with white and red laces, and tight fitting tactical pants with padding._

 _School wear: the standard school uniform, with her black riding boots, and elbow length fingerless gloves added on._

 _Formal attire: unknown at this time_

 _Tiana has long silky white hair that goes down to about her lower back, and burning red eye's. She also holds the world record for several sniping related competitions. And no, she has no relation to the Schnee's. So stop asking, TIM. You know who you are._

 **Name** : _Sarah Candy Styler_

 **nicknames** : _kit kat_

 **species** : _panther fauness, white female, age 18._

 **Aura Type:** _Light._

 **insignia** : _a snarling dragons head, and two smoking silenced pistols making an x behind it._

 **weapon/s** : _silent and deadly: two 3 inch long hidden blades attached to her arms via leather wrist gauntlets. They are infused with lava dust, allowing the user to super heat them if need be._

 _Quick and easy: quick and easy are two identical chrome platted silenced pistols with extended clips. They fire 10 mm hollow point rounds, and can become pitch black to blend in with the shadows via the user channeling their aura into them. Each clip holds up to 11 rounds. Each individual pistol has its own named engraved on the side without the ejector ports._

 _Stunner knife: this is pretty self explanatory. But I will explain never the less. This is an 8 inch special issue combat knife, that electrify's the victim once it makes contact with flesh, stunning them for a certain amount of time, depending on the size of the Grimm. The blade is made of stainless steel._

 **Semblance** : _unknown at this time_

 _Magic ability: Neuro-retrieval. only works on the planet Minecraft._

 **appearance** : _casual: unknown at this time_

 _sleepwear: unknown at this time_

 _combat attire: Kevlar body armor, and tight fitting black cargo pants with Kevlar padding. a glowing arm band under her shoulder. the rest is a suit jacket, and a choker with a silver bell._

 _school wear: the standard Beacon uniform with an upper arm gauntlet, an old and expensive pendant, and a choker with a small silver bell attached added on. no stalkings._

 _Formal attire: unknown at this time_

 _Sarah has shoulder length golden blond hair tied back into a pony tail, and orange eyes that give off the effect that their glowing. she comes from a long line of paid assassins, and decided to use the skills passed down to her for good so she applied to beacon._

 **Name** : _Hero Almine_

 **nicknames** : _Fonias tou iroes (slayer of heroes), Herobrine, the dark god._

 **species** : _Brinian human, tan white male, 37 (203)._

 **Aura Type:** _Dark._

 **insignia** : _a blood red diamond._

 **weapon/s** : _Soul Blade. A small diamond scythe, placed under a curse that allows the wielder to steal life spans from those that he kills. So say he kills some one who had a week left to live, he will now live one week longer. When thrown, it will act as a magical boomerang, always returning to the owner. This weapon is enchanted with sharpness V, Smite II, Bane of Arthropods II, Wither effect III, and Unbreaking X. this weapon has a special. When Aura is channeled through it, it glows dark diamond blue extending to the size of a normal scythe. The special, when active, also triples the effects of the weapon. This special has a 1 day cool down, but will last until the user puts their weapon away._

 **Semblance** : _creative. Allows the user to fly, conjure any Minecraftian material or item out of nothing, teleport short distances, and nothing they are using can be broken. It also grants complete invincibility. It only lasts for 2 minutes._

 _Magical ability: infinite pockets. Allows the user to hold hundreds if not thousands of items inside a single pouch, or a cape/cloak. Its like the treasure tool yogasa trench coat from shakugen no shana. requires a minimum of 5 Mana._

 _Magic ability: Neuro-retrieval. works anywhere._

 _Magic ability: light speed. allows the user to summon a bolt of lightning. it also allows you to travel as a bolt of lightning through the sky during a thunder storm._

 _Healing factor: heals all minor wounds._

 **appearance** : _casual: a large black cloak that completely conceals him and his identity. Because magic, you can not see his glowing white eyes through the hood._

 _Sleep wear: well worn dark blue pants and a well worn light blue T-shirt. This is also usually worn underneath a cloak, or suit of some type._

 _combat attire: unknown at this time_

 _Formal attire: unknown at this time_

 _Hero Almine has well taken care of black hair, and a neatly trimmed beard. His eyes glow white, as do the eyes of all Brinians. He and his son are the last of a dying race, and he commands all the creatures of darkness._

 **Name** : _Damien Almine_

 **nicknames** : _the Grimm Reaper._

 **species** : _Brinian human, pale white male, 19 (98)._

 **Aura Type:** _Dark._

 **insignia** : _a blood red diamond_

 **weapon/s** : _Aionia Katadiki_ _. a sword said to be forged in hell itself, which was given to Damien by his father. This is a wonderfully crafted typical western style sword, mainly black in color with red glowing decals. The material is of unknown origin, but cannot be broken. It is 90 cm in length with a width of 12 cm, and can wield the users aura, corrupting it and making it nearly twice as powerful when used in a weapon. This weapons special is a very long ranged blast of immensive energy and power that can incinerate nearly anything in its path. Basically the noble phantasm of Saber from Fate/stay night. But black with a red glow to it. (just realized that the entire sword is already a thing in the Fate universe. oops.)_

 **Semblance** : _unknown at this time_

 _Magic ability: Neuro-retrieval. only works on the planet Minecraft._

 _Healing factor: heals some minor wounds. requires a lot of Mana._

 **appearance** : _casual: unknown at this time._

 _Sleep wear: worn Grey pants and a black T-shirt._

 _Combat attire: an extremely tight fitting black shirt and pants only loose in areas that will allow for maximum movement. the fabric has black painted chainmail woven right into it. his boots are mostly leather, with iron for the soles. a dark grey leather belt holds the sheath for Doom Bringer which hangs at his right hip._

 _School wear: unknown at this time._

 _Formal wear: unknown at this time._

 _Damien is almost a mirror image of his father, but much younger in appearance and he has darker colored hair with silver streaks in it. He is normally a target for fan girling, until he starts killing people. (he has a tendency to do that. he actually has a bit of a fetish for it.) his fathers extended life span is magically shared with him. his mentality is healthy, aside from the fact that he gets off on brutally killing things, and fighting._

 _ **now, I'm sure you caught the obvious references/tributes to destiny the second greatest game I have ever played in my life, and hitman, the game I want to play but can't. note that this is not saying much considering the small amount of video games I actually own (5). and also, it kinda goes without saying but anyone can enchant. it just requires Mana/experience to work. LV, out!**_


	7. Chapter 7: No pain, Slightly Less Gain

_**Guess who? Really!? How did you know it was me? Whatever, lets get on with the chapter. Skipping ahead to the field trip because I, the author, couldn't think of any interesting situations until then. which, in of itself, is kind of ironic. (#InsideJokes)**_

 _ **Chapter 5: forever fall**_

"yes, students the forest of forever fall is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sight see. Prof. Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the tree's deep inside this forest. And I'm here to make sure none of you die whilst doing so" prof. Goodwitch explained, turning to face us when she was done.

"each of you is to gather one jars worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm. So be sure to be by your team mates. We will meet back here at four o'clock. Have fun." she said reassuringly. But the look in her eyes told me otherwise. They didn't just push a field trip back an entire month for no reason either.

"man, this place looks familiar." I thought out loud.

"well, we have been researching the place, trying to find out why this was pushed back so much." sky offered.

"no, that's not it." I could swear that I've seen this place before.

"come on, nothing could go wrong" Sky said, trying to reassure me. it didn't work. I mean come on! did he really just say that?

"...what the hell!? do you even watch movies? you never say that! seriously, with our luck the goddamn zombie apocalypse ( **epic foreshadowing** ) could start while were here, and you say that?"

"what? all I said was that-" he shut up as I shoved a pinecone in his mouth.

"too late now. anyways, lets just collect the sap." this turned out to be harder than expected.

"NORA! stop eating the goddamn sap!" Frost shouted in frustration. I chuckled. Man, this is just like the waffle incident last week. Except, you know no one has been sent to the infirmary. and there are no pastries involved. or hammers. or fighting. yeah, on second thought this is nothing like the waffle incident.

"so, john. About this girl you've been... 'studying' with. When do we get to meet her?" Sky asked suggestively.

"well, I would introduce you, but I don't want to scare her away. This is the first friend I've made that Yang didn't introduce me to first."

"right, right,... so what were you studying then? Human anatomy right?"

"I swear, one more word out of that face hole of yours and I will sap you under a hornets nest."

 **Sarah Styler POV**

"So, about this boy..." I jumped when I heard that, banging my head on a tree branch. "wha- how'd you know?"

"you've been staring off with a dreamy look in your eyes all day. You haven't heard a thing we said, and your jar isn't even in your hand" I looked down at my sap covered hand.

"fine, yes I met someone. But we were just studying!"

"just studying my ass. Sarah, the only damned way you were just 'studying' is if you were studying human and fauness anatomy together. intimately."

"I swear to god, I will throw you to the Grimm in your sleep, Carter!"

"oh. Then clearly you don't want to talk about why you didn't get to the dorm until 2:00 then."

"shut up, we were sparring!"

"with your tongues though, right?"

I blushed super hard. "d-damn it, stop teasing me!"

 **John Diamond POV**

"..and then just about everyone ended up in the hospital with aneurysm's, or migraines depending on how close they were. Most of them had stomach aches too. And that is the story of the Easter Sunday incident" Yang said.

"yeah. It took almost a week for police to clean up the island" I finished for her.

"that...is, _really_ unsettling." Blake said.

"I don't think I'll ever look at an Easter egg the same again" Weiss said.

"wow. That much jello, huh. Well, I'm never touching the stuff ever again" Sky thought out loud. suddenly, a deafening roar sounded out, and several of team CRDL's members came running past.

"did you guys hear that?" I grabbed one of the guys running by the collar.

"Ursa! Huge Ursa! its got Cardin!" I tossed him away and turned on infecta sight. Pyrrha dropped her jar. "Jaune"

I pointed in the direction of the nearest Ursa and people. "there, 2 klicks off"

"Yang, Blake you two go get prof. Goodwitch!"

"you two go with them. There could be more" the rest of us took off, sprinting towards the event. When we got there, it was kinda already being handled. Jaune was defending Cardin from an attack from the Ursa.

He slashed it across the chest, and it recoiled back before trying again. Jaune rolled out of the way and jumped over an attempt to swat his legs out from under him. It hit him with its other paw while he was in mid air almost knocking him out of the clearing. He recovered from the hit, and began running along the edge of the clearing.

Weiss dropped to a combat stance, but I put an arm in front of her. "wait" Pyrrha told her. Jaune jumped at the creature, but was swatted away. He raised his shield to check his aura levels. He charged at the Ursa, and slashed at its head while the Ursa went for the kill.

Unfortunately his shield was just a little to low to block it. Pyrrha raised her hand, and his shield raised up, blocking the hit, and allowing him to slice the monsters head clean off.

"uh, what?"

"how did you..?"

"well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyph's, my semblance is polarity."

"you can control poles"

"no you dunce! It means she can control magnetism"

"magnets are cool too"

"hey where are you goi- do you smell that?" everyone took a minute to smell the air. I knew what it was the minute I smelt it. The smell of rotting corpses, burning wood, gunpowder, and a lot of blood. It was a battlefield. "you guys go ahead. We'll catch up. team stand, on me! lets move out!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

I walked into the clearing already gripping Custos Angelus, expecting the worse. Frost was positioned in a tree, sniper at the ready, and Sky was in the bushes. At first glance, it was just covered in craters and a few fallen (and burnt) tree's but once you got close enough, the freshly spilled blood all over the clearing was easy to spot.

the blood couldn't have been older than a day or two. After a bit of wandering, I called them over. The moment they came out of the brush, they both gagged and Sky almost threw up. Frost just wrinkled her nose. "oh god,... what the hell is that smell?!"

"death"

I kneeled down, and wiped a bit of blood off a leaf and licked it off my finger immediately spitting it out due to it being blood, and the foul taste.

"not Grimm, and definitely not human either."

"well what the hell else could it be?" the texture, and color... and the taste proves it. zombies. this is gonna be hard to explain. I've always hoped this was a chance at a normal life away from Minecraft. But it looks like that's not gonna happen any time soon.

Then I saw it. A ruined structure similar to a neather portal. "It can't be..." I said a little louder than I meant to. "what is it?" both my team mates asked.

I pressed my hand against it, and it came to life. I walked through, and they followed behind me. everything looked like it did before, except all the textures were completely off. I made my way through till we came across a clearing and then I saw the stream. my dream...

"we need to go. Now!" suddenly, an arrow flew out from somewhere in the tree's headed for Frost. No time for a barrier. I've had worse than an arrow. I practically shot in front of her, taking the arrow in my chest. it didn't kill Boramere, it sure as hell wont kill me.

Instantly, all my sense's blurred. 'crap... wither effect. hopefully it won't get into my bloodstream. and if it does, maybe my infection will help?

"JOHN!" two more arrows came flying, and I managed to create a barrier deflecting them. An eight foot tall animated corpse with a bow and dagger walked out of the shadows. It was covered in Grimm armor in several places and had tufts of black fur coming out of almost every piece of bone. On its face it wore a menacing Grimm mask. The most unsettling part for me was the glowing red eyes.

Now that would have bad tasting blood. I pulled the arrow out and tossed it away. "I think our field trip was delayed by a humanoid zombie Grimm. Now that's not something you see every day. Pretty, GHOSTING, isn't it?"

"y-your okay?!" a shocked Frost asked, completely unfazed by my bad pun.

"you know, I should probably be surprised but I'm really not" Sky thought out loud.

"come on guys... its me, remember?"

"that's what worries me" sky said.

"really? Not tall dark and demented over there? You need to get your priority's straight" another three arrows came our way and bounced off the barrier. "whats the plan?"

"I... am open to suggestions" they both tear dropped. "oh, I know. We shoot it, lets try that first. Aim for the head, please."

Frost rolled to the right of the barrier, landing in a crouch taking aim with Eternal Extinction. She fired, and the bullet ripped through the head of the mutated enemy sending more blood and brain matter everywhere. It slumped back against a tree, and slid down leaving a trail of blood on the trunk.

Behind it, hundreds of red eyes began to glow all around us. Moaning and grumbling could now be easily heard. These ones didn't appear to have ranged weapons but if this was anything like the home I remember, or the walking dead series then they don't need them. "let loose on them!" I yelled.

Sky started unloading Hellfire upon them, and Frost pulled out her hand cannons and began taking them out with head shots two at a time. I pulled out Umbra Ignis and began speed firing arrows as quickly as I could without missing any of them.

Bodies fell like flies, but they kept coming. Sky ran out of ammo, and I suspect Frost wasn't too far behind. Unless she had more of the ten reloads she's already used. And these guys are at least twice as fast as the zombies I used to kill.

"Sky, get your ass at the airship to beacon yesterday and tell them to radio for help! Frost, as soon as you run dry I want you back in that tree blowing heads with your sniper ASAP! And Sky, whatever you do, do not enlighten my sisters of our situation!"

the stream began running red with blood as I was saying this, and we were having to back away slowly while firing. "you don't have to tell me twice!" Sky shouted. "but before I go I'll help you out with these guys. Put up the barrier!"

I obeyed, and he pulled out holy smite and channeled all of his aura into it. The sapphire began glowing vividly, and storm clouds formed above us. Hundreds of lighting bolts began striking everything at random within 30 feet of the staff. He folded it down when his aura was nearly exhausted, and ran off towards the portal, and by extension the Bullhead.

Frost ran for the nearest tree, and I pulled out Custos Angelus. I slashed three heads clean off the bodies at once, and spun on my heel, taking out at least five more. A head somewhere close behind me exploded letting me know Frost saved my butt. again.

I side jumped away from one that got too close, cutting off its head in the process. I jumped at a group, making a downwards diagonal slash slicing them all in half. I spun around, cutting off yet another head as I went, and with a shimmering downward arc, I sliced one clean in half right down the middle. As well as the two behind it.

I continued with the broad strikes, trying to keep them at a line until help could arrive, as heads exploded systematically around the battlefeild. One got too close, and before Frost could blow em up he punched me in the chest throwing me back a little. 'crap! I'm becoming overwhelmed! I need to use my special aura attack'

I crouched slightly into a battle stance with my blade to my left, and began channeling as much aura as I could into it. A battle cry began steadily getting louder from deep within my throat, and I screamed it as loud as I could as I made a horizontal slash as far to the right as I could. The attack sent out a slash of energy cutting through hundreds of heads at once, and a few tree's as well.

They all dropped at the exact same time, and that's when I noticed how they degraded. they literally melted into blood and soaked the ground. could have sworn they used to turn into smoke. I dropped to my knees panting, and let a small chuckle escape my lips. "well that was certainly breath taking"

"really? Now!?"

"there is always time for a joke, Frosty." I heard a grumble from the tree.

"wait a minute, how is there not a single drop of blood on you?"

"trade secret, my dear." actually, I have no idea either. but she doesn't need to know that. I activated my infecta vision to make sure there were really no more. Lucky I did, because there was a fuckton. And they almost had the element of surprise. But, nope! I'm to good to be caught by-

"wow! whats that smell!?" a disgusted Yang asked. I don't know what I expected. "how did you even get here!?"

"when you left we split up to look for you. we saw a purple thing so I touched it." of course she did.

"what did we miss?" Ruby asked, walking out of the bushes.

I stood once more, and prepared myself for battle. "the entire first season of the walking dead. Now get out of here!"

she just looked at the wasteland of an area. What soil wasn't blood splattered was charred and still smoking from the lightning, or a crater. "but we just got here, can't we stay?"

"no way, FROST GET READY THERE'S MORE COMING!"

"what's coming?" Ruby asked.

Our argument was interrupted by a very loud moan. Suddenly a huge volley of arrows broke the tree line, going up, and arced coming right towards us. "Frost, take cover!" I grabbed my sisters, turning my back to the incoming arrows, unable to make a barrier due to my special attack draining me. I let out a small yell of agony as multiple arrows impaled me.

"oh my god, John!"

"I told you.." I said between gritted teeth. "this doesn't concern you" I pulled out the arrows, and felt a slight dizzy spell come over me. ' I- I'm losing too much blood. I have to be more careful. it probably doesn't help either that I might have lost several vital body parts to arrow impalement'

I turned around to face the horde of monsters. "Frost get over here!" she came immediately. "all three of you need to go back to the ship. there's nothing you can do

as she turned to leave with ruby and yang, I grabbed her arm. "make sure you bring them home safe, you got it?"

"but what about you John?" Ruby asked with a very noticeable tone of worry in her voice.

"I'll be fine. Now go!" I told her. They ran off into the trees behind me, and I prepared myself. My eye began glowing. Time to go super saiyan! "humanity gone without a trace; eternally engraved upon my face"

I exploded with new found energy as my aura doubled what it had been before I started fighting and my wounds began healing. Another volley of arrows broke the tree line, and I crouched, and jumped slashing three times cutting all the arrows that would have hit me into multiple pieces.

I landed back on the ground, and used my infected blood to create a shield for myself. Thousands of red eyes this time began lighting up, and I readied myself to hold the line, at least until help comes. "just like old times..." and this time, nothing is going to stop- oh god my organs!

* * *

"father, are you sure this is wise?"

"..."

"your wasting precious portals on such a pathetic world"

"..." he stared at the cloaked man on the golden throne as he kneeled before him.

"you doubt too much, my son. this world may seem pathetic, but it is not the world I am after. there resides on that world a precious gem I desire, in great qauntities. furthermore it is under the protection of someone I greatly despise"

"please, let me lead the charge against him then!"

"patience. we will make our presence known, but first we must know what we are dealing with. Grimmed soldiers aren't a walk in the park but their no challenge either. we mustn't go in blind and overconfident, that is the same mistake that got your grandfather killed."

"I understand. in the meantime, what do you plan to do with Steve?"

"I will handle it. you just stay out of remnant."

 _ **sh*t, this is getting intense! It was kinda short though,... but I think its safe to say that I have broken off. Everything that happens to team RWBY in volume 1-2 and probably 3 will still happen. Mostly. But this will be focusing more on John, so I gave his team their own 'little' problems. And I gave you a cliffie.**_

 _ **John: your an asshole, you know that right?**_

 _ **LV: yeah, just shut up and follow the script. Now, I have gotten another story request, So you'll be seeing that in a month or two at most. Until next time, LV out!**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Enemy Returns

**_yes. This took a while and its short. Personally, I blame the economy. Also school is back, and we have a crappy internet connection all the time. And I'm lazy. Shit happens, okay!?_**

 _ **Chapter 7: part 2**_

I fell to my knees clutching my stomach with my right arm. Well, shadow enhancement doesn't do shit for organ failure. Starting to regret sending away my only backup, I used my hardened blood to patch up my wounds so I at least wouldn't bleed out.

I stood back up, and raised my sword. I'll be damned if I went through hell (twice), led my people to victory against the Ender's, traveled to another planet as a child and battle demons just to be killed by a bunch of speed walking dumbasses with masks and letter openers. God, now even _I'm_ insulting my own worlds work.

Wait... can't I just run and destroy the portal behind me? You know what, yeah screw this! This is not worth dying for. I ran back to the portal, but another horde blocked my way. "DAMMIT!" I deflected a blow from one of them, and decapitated him. Help had better get here soon, or their asses are _sooo_ haunted.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

seriously, how much syrup can that woman consume? It can't be _that_ good... thought Weiss as she watched Nora practically inhale another jar of sap out of the corner of her eye. Its been half an hour now since we split into three groups to search, there is simply no way they are out here.

Her eyes slowly drifted down to the jar of sap nearest to her. "it does look good..." she grabbed a jar, undid the lid and tried it. It was actually really good! Suddenly, Ruby came crashing through the bushes in a flurry of rose petals, and started yelling so fast it probably would have given Jackie Chan a heart attack.

"ohmygodIfoundyou!Johnshurtreallybad,andtherearealotofGrimmandweneedtohelprightawayandhesaidsomethingaboutzombie's *gasp* andIthinkithappenedinanotherdimension"

everyone blinked. Then they blinked again. Then there was a collective jaw drop, and spit take from Weiss and Nora covering the blond with new found confidence in sap. Yang, Tiana and Sky came jogging in gasping for air. "guys...there's...trouble at...the clearing...oh god.." Frost said between breaths, clutching at her chest.

The entire group took off towards the clearing specified, and Jaune reached for his scroll to call Pyrrha, Ren and Blake. He didn't have prof. Goodwitch's number. That would be weird.

"more...running. Great. Just...great" Yang muttered with fake enthusiasm. Sky continued heading for the airship to beacon as fast as he could.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

I panted as yet another small cluster of evil miniature zombie's went up in flames from my last slash. "god, their like bad jokes in a power rangers episode! They just keep fricken coming!"

I punched a tree over, crushing the last of them, and the logs slowly hovered towards me. Oh yeah, forgot that was a thing here. I wonder if I could actually use my infinity pocket (not actually infinite, its the best name that anyone could think of) here?

"uuhhhhh"

questions for later! I spun around to kill whatever might be there, but the lone walker bested me, plunging his tiny blade deep into my right shoulder. "aaargh! Fucker!"

I grabbed his head, and ripped it right off his shoulders staining my wrist armor plating with blood. And then I pulled out the iron sword, realizing my error in order of events. Dammit, now it hurts even more. Should not have used my stabbed arm to rip a head off. And now I'll have to fix that shoulder plate too.

The wither effect, draining of my aura, and the overwhelming blood loss began to affect me very quickly. My strength failed and Custos Angelus fell from my grip crashing into the overturned and blood soaked soil. My breathing got heavier, and I leaned against a tree for support.

"well, its been a good run bro... but I'm gonna see you again soon. And when I do imma whoop your ass all over the afterlife" my vision blurred as I spoke, and I could have sworn I heard my brother say ' I'd like to see you try '

my shadow enhancement wore off completely, and I pulled out the satchel of dust. This much dust should at least close the portal. Maybe not destroy it, but I'm sure the others will figure something out. I limped over to the portal, and dropped it then picked up a stone made of flint and ripped off a broken piece of my armor to use.

"at least I know that I'm going out with a YANG!"

an arm came bursting out of the portal, grabbing me by the collar and pulling me through. "not today, bro. We're not done with you yet." Yang said with a grin. a grin that became increasingly forced as she saw my condition.

There were dead beowolves everywhere, probably attracted by the vast amount of death, and killed by my protective friends. A loud groan rang out, and Deathwalkers began pouring out of the portal.

"oh for fuck sake, really?!"

the sound of a chain gun sounded out, and they began dropping like fruit flies as soon as they stepped out of the portal. Two airships set down behind us while the fighter gave cover. One was the Beacon airship, and the other was filled two mechanical soldiers and a medical team.

That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ruby and Yang sat in the waiting room of the hospital doing exactly what one would expect you to do. Wait. John had been rushed to surgery, and from what they saw at Forever Fall and the implications the doctors made, there wasn't much of a chance of him making it.

Ruby's face was red from tears, and Yang wasn't far off from crying herself. But she had to be strong. They both looked up hopefully when one of the doctors walked in, and headed towards them. "miss Long and miss Rose?"

"yes?"

"well, how do I say this? Its a miracle your brother lasted as long as he did. The amount of blood he lost is terrifying, but somehow his heart managed to continue producing more blood so fast he managed to keep going."

"his injuries are extremely extensive, several vital organs were damaged, his entire right leg is shattered, and two ribs have been cracked. on top of that, his aura was totally drained which normally puts people into a coma"

"I don't care, will he make it?"

 _ **and you can find out whether or not I killed off John in the next chapter! And I've given you another short chapter? I am such an asshole, I know. But you know what? You need a little suspense in your life. Why? Because I said so. See ya in the next chapter. LV, out!**_

 _ **Hello reader! Review to get a signed cookie from Ruby! And- aw jeez, Ruby! That was for the reviewers! Okay, if you review you will telepathically receive a pat on the back from me!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Teh Bitch Slap

_**Well, looks like were doing this again. for some reason, you guys really seem to like this story. And so I have blessed you with another chapter, and I am planning either a longer story, or a sequel. Yay! By now you've probably also figured out what this means for John. Now lets get on with the story. I gave you the longest chapter I've ever written for this story so far.**_

Chapter 9: the awakening, and the stray's

Darkness. That's all I could see. I was just floating around in a dark void. Which way is up...which way is down? The silence is killing me,... you know, that and the multiple life threatening wounds. Which probably have something to do with me not being able to move.

I realized suddenly, that my eye's were closed. I opened them to the most beautiful place I had ever seen. It was like I was gazing out at the heavens, or space for you simple minded folk, with stars of white and blue or occasionally yellow. nebula's, colored mist like clouds that just stayed suspended in air with what looked like a purple lightning strike every so often.

'if this is heaven, its awesome don't get me wrong, but I get the feeling that I'm kinda alone. And I don't think there are that many evil people in the universe that there would only be a single person here. The only thing that makes sense is the void. But I'm not dead. My Endermen blood must be stronger than I thought...

suddenly, a bright light shone out in front of me, and I could faintly hear voices. Must. go. Towards. The light! Geez, how to become a moth, and be cliché. I slowly started floating towards it.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

groggily, I opened my heavy eyelids to a white ceiling. Shifting slightly, I found myself to be in a sling, a lot of bandaging around my chest, and some sort of super high tech leg brace. And I was in a bed. And it hurt. On a scale of finger pricking to stepping on a Lego it was rib cracking. So like 6/10.

I turned my head as quickly as I could, a neck breaking turtle speed, and found a window to my left. It was midnight, and from the view I deduced that I was on the third floor of the VHH. (Vale Hospital for Huntsmen)

to my right was a group of comfortable chairs along the wall, a curtain, and the IV line. In one of the chairs, sat the handsome sleeping form of my uncle Qrow. Man, I haven't seen him since my second year at signal.

He had clearly come in a hurry, not bothering to change out of his casual Huntsmen gear. He had on his well tailored Grey dress shirt, black dress pants and dress shoes while his tattered cape was flung haphazardly across the room.

"we have got to stop meeting like this." I muttered to myself. I sat up, feeling several stiff joints pop, and a couple broken ones shift. Why am I so tired? I must have overused my aura. Which begs the question, how long have I been out?

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and stood up with relative ease. "whaddaya know, their technology allows me to walk"

I made my way to the bedside table, and grabbed my clothing. I can get the bloodstains out later. My cloak is fine at least. After changing, which proved to be difficult when I had to take off the brace, but I found I could still walk without it. It just hurt a lot. So I put it back on.

Then I grabbed my scroll, and checked the date. An entire three weeks, eh? Well I suppose that's pretty good all things considered. I must have some sort of badass healing factor. Cool. Still doesn't explain why I didn't slip into a coma from aura drain. Unless... unless they infused me with dust.

I walked into the bathroom, and pulled off my shirt. Among my countless scars, including one new one that was still stitched up, my chest was clear. I turned around, and there it was. A small black tattoo on the back of my neck. DAMNIT!

Well that's just dandy! Ironwood must have personally taken interest in my survival, otherwise there is no way they would do this. That, or Qrow held a scythe to their throats and ordered them. Or both. Probably both.

Well, whats done is done, so if I go insane then I can't stop it. Then again, maybe I wont. I have no idea how dust affects infected. Okay, well silver lining I can probably breath fire or something now. Or something stupid like wind. What am I gonna do, blow on the guy? whatever, the point is I'm awesome.

"the girls are probably worried sick. As far as they know, I'll never wake up, even if I survive." I always wanted to know if I could sneak out of a hospital.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

it was 4:00 am, and team RWBY was in their dorm sleeping. Until that is a blow horn with the trigger taped down flew through the open window.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..."

Weiss jumped out of bed, bumping into the one above her, Blake shot straight upright, Yang groaned and covered her head with her pillow, and Ruby fell out of her bed. They all scrambled to get the blow horn and turn it off, except for Yang who was getting exceedingly annoyed, and I started laughing my ass off as I watched it happen with infecta vision from the courtyard.

It turned off moments later, and the only viable sound was my laughing, which was arguably just as loud. Four angry heads popped out of the window and glared at me for two whole seconds before their brains started working.

"HAHAHAHAHAhahahahahahaha! oh god, I'm crying!"

in an instant, a blur of red had tackle hugged me to the ground. Painfully, but I didn't care. "you're okay!" Yang and Ruby cried.

"what are you doing out of the hospital?! You should be resting! How are you even standing right now?" Weiss scolded me.

"ugh, you stupid jerk! We thought you died! What kind of person does that?" Ruby said.

"don't worry Rubes, I'm not going anywhere. And honestly, I thought you would be more mad about the prank"

"speaking of whcih, your gonna pay for that!" I laughed at Ruby's unintentionally cute anger as she tried to crush what bones were left undamaged with a hug.

"Ru..by...yur..kill...ing me...please...stop!" she let me go, and I stood up. "now, first things first, I need into the front gate so I can go to my dorm and change"

"sure thing bro!" please forget about the prank! "but don't think your getting away with attacking my team!"

"come on, you wouldn't hurt a cripple, would you?"

"I don't know, would you?" stupid Waffle incident. A table was flung at some point during that battle, and it landed on a visitor who happened to be in a wheelchair.

"...touche. What do you four want?"

"can we discuss the terms of his surrender in the morning? I'm tired" Yang complained. Weiss and Blake agreed and retreated back to their beds.

"...I'm not apologizing."

"oh be quiet! Your just lucky the dorms are sound proof."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

breakfast...

"well, don't you guys seem like you had fun last night." Sky commented. Team WBY looked like they could barely sit up.

"with John in the hospital, now is hardly the time"

"not...our fault. John...kept us 'yawn' up" Yang told them.

"that worried? Come on, Johns to stubborn to be killed on a Monday" Tiana joked.

"FROST! That's not funny! The fact that they can't sleep over John is well founded. Didn't you see him?"

"not...like that. John woke us up" Weiss explained with a bigger frown than usual, as Yang's head fell into her bowl of cereal.

"...what?"

the doors burst open, and in walked Ruby, and John in his battle armor (newly made and designed) plus a leg brace and a sling. He and Ruby were merrily talking about weapons as they walked towards the serving table.

After a few seconds, they stopped after realizing the entire cafeteria was silent and people were staring at him. "what? Did I say something?"

"...John?"

"dude, your supposed to be dead"

he was taken aback. "well I'm right here aren't I?"

 **John Diamond Rose POV**

after a moment, conversations returned to normal, and me and Ruby sat down with our respective teams. "okay, first question." I told them.

"how are you alive?"

"how did you heal so quickly?"

"what the hell was that thing we went through?"

"whats with the new armor?"

I stared blankly at them. "what do you not get about first? First as in one, as in one at a time. And I am a badass. I cannot be killed by a creature with an IQ below 10."

"second question, I have a healing factor. Third question, that was a portal to another world. Fourth, if you can remember, I was stabbed, and I stabbed a lot. My old armor was just torn to shreds, and bloodied. So me and Ruby constructed this last night after I put on fresh clothes. We took full advantage of the top notch work shops and high quality materials Beacon offers" I informed them.

"its an allow of my own creation. 67% Platinum, 3% Iron, 40% Titanium. That's why the metal is shiny and white. That added to being specially enhanced not to break and to be resistant to projectiles and fire makes it nearly indestructible. Plus its enhanced to be lightweight so it only weighs like a pound. And The engraved in designs are obviously in 10 carat gold." I explained.

"and since I was making a new chest plate, I decided to make these shin guards and arm guards as well. Although they don't really have any intricate detailing like the chest, they still look cool and their useful too."

"what do you mean enhanced? 'yawn'" Weiss asked sleepily.

"through aura channeling and a bunch of crap I don't understand, I can enhance weapons and armor to do the same thing I can with my semblance. Before you ask, it probably only works for me since its my semblance." another lie. But its the best way I could think of to explain it. Hence the origination of the conversation me and Ruby were having before we came here.

"speaking of weapons, I grabbed yours and took the liberty of cleaning them for you. they didn't really need repairs or sharpening though. It should be in the dorm" Sky said. I nodded, and expressed my gratitude.

"wait, so they released you that late at night?" Jaune asked.

"uh, heh heh, well you see...they didn't exactly release me. But I left them a note for uncle Qrow so it should be fine." he took a second to think about it before answering.

"so you woke up, removed your IV, got dressed on your own, and left."

"yup"

he shrugged and continued eating. I grabbed a spoonful of oatmeal and shoved it in my mouth. I must say I am quite surprised that they are alright with this, but I can't say I'm complaining either. Besides, those guys at the hospital will be cool with it, I'm sure. I mean, its a good thing when your patient can walk on his own.

"by the way, Yang. Bowl appetite."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

it was breakfast time at the VHH and a nurse grabbed a cup of coffee on her way to see her most critical, and by far most attractive, patient. She opened the door, nodded to the sleeping huntsman by reflex, and checked the vitals. There were none.

Now that she thought about it, where the hell was the patient!? Maybe he had to go back into surgery. Wait is that a note? She picked it up hesitantly, and her eyes scanned over the finely printed words. It was while she was reading it, that Qrow woke up.

He stretched, and acknowledged the nurse. "morning, Donna. Wheres John?"

as the nurses eyes came to the end of the note, her brain was unable to comprehend what it had just taken in and shut down. She collapsed, and the note floated down into Qrow's outstretched hand.

He hastily read it, and then proceeded to slump over in his chair, unconscious. It was crazy enough that John had managed to heal his own internal injuries without much help. But His nephew had woken up on his own from a near comatose state, got up on his shattered leg, changed clothing with a broken arm, removed his own IV and walked right out. And he even wrote a note in perfect cursive handwriting with a sprained wrist, explaining all this and that he was safely at Beacon by the time morning came. And made a horrible pun at the end.

A little much to take in within mere seconds. And it proceeded to take the consciousness of another doctor before anyone began waking back up.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

after waiting for the girls to wake up 100% they decided to spend the Saturday in vale for welcoming day of the Vytal festival. They were so adamant in it in fact that it was Vytal to their survival. Get it? Shut up its funny.

"well, girls I think I might just join you. The only thing my team has planned for today is a movie marathon, and as much as I would _love_ to watch all the old Clint Eastbark movies I really don't feel like staying in one spot for long"

"yea, sure whatever."

Vale...WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

people swarmed the streets as the final preparations of the Vytal festival took place. "the vytal festival! Isn't it wonderful?"

"I don't think ive ever seen you smile this much, Weiss. Its kinda weirding me out."

"I second that. And that's saying something, because zombies aren't weird to me"

"how could you not smile? Its a festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! there will be dance's. A parade. The tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breath taking!"

"you really know how to a good thing and make it sound boring, don't you?"

"quiet you" Weiss huffed.

"you have to admit though, our family has incredibly bad luck when it comes to festivals. First there was the Halloween festival the year I joined the family, where the one costume turned out to be real. Then there was the Easter festival. We all know how that went"

"...okay, you may have a point. But I am perfectly sure that this festival will turn out fine."

we turned a corner, and arrived at the docking bay of vale city. "I gave up a classic western marathon for this?"

"yeah, remind me again why we're spending our Saturday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?"

we walked up to the bars, and I took in a good whiff of the air. Ah, smells like my birth town. You know, before it was burnt to the ground. Yeah, good times.

"agh, they smell like fish!"

"you can't stand the smell of fish, but you're fine with rotting corpse's? I will never understand women"

"well ive heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I felt it was my solemn duty to welcome them to vale."

"you just want to spy on them for the advantage in the tournament, don't you?" I accused her.

"pretty much" Blake confirmed.

"ugh! You can't prove that!" she snapped back.

"whoa" Ruby said. When she whoa's, its usually worth checking out. It was another dust shop robbery crime scene.

"what happened here?" okay, no offense my dear sister, but that was a bit of a stupid question. It was clearly robbed, unless there's a dead body in there. Wow,that was kinda morbid.

"robbery. Second dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle"

"that's terrible."

"they left all the money again! Eh, just doesn't make a lick a sense. Who needs that much dust?" Hmm.

"huh. The white fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates."

"what's your problem?"

"you do realize her family is the primary target of everything the white fang does, right? They victimize her"

"thank you, John. I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"whoa, hold on there, they may be terrorists but your father hasn't exactly been the most kind man in the world you know. The white fangs cause is actually well founded, no offense. But you are correct in assuming their tactics are quite unorthodox" I argued.

"I agree, John. The white fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They are simply a collection of misguided fauness." Blake agreed.

"misguided? They want to wipe humanity of the face of the planet."

"so then their _very_ misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop, in the middle of downtown vale"

"your right. By stealing from the stores, they are forcing the owners to restock the shelves providing more business for the Schnee corporation. Its very out of character for them."

"they've got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... maybe it was him?"

"Ruby, you said he smoked a cigar?" she nodded. "and Blake, since you are accustomed with the white fang, would their symbol happen to be a panther with claw marks?" she also nodded.

"look there, by the door there's a crushed cigar. And the broken glass appears to have been broken by brute force, but if you look closely, the edges of the origination of the shatter are slightly melted. Fire dust. Romans cane shoots fire dust. On one of the pieces of glass still attached to the wall, there is a piece of white fabric caught on it. Likely from Torchwicks trench coat."

"..."

"John, that's brilliant! How did you do that?" Weiss asked incredulously.

"I...think I learned to do that by watching too much TV."

"well, this still doesn't change the fact that the white fang are a bunch of scum! Those fauness only know how to lie cheat and steal!"

"that's not necessarily true"

"yeah, they have always been perfectly fine with being honest about their crimes. Your spot on with the cheating and stealing though. Ah, remember when they were simply a freedom fighting group? Shoulda stayed that way." I mused out loud.

"somebody stop that fauness!" somebody yelled in the distance. We rushed back to the dock. He ran, being chased by the cops, right past us winking at Blake on the way by.

"well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition. And there it goes"

"quick! We have to observe him!"

I bit down on a fire dust fragment, and activated my enhancement. I shadow stepped after him, going twice as quick as the girls. He turned a corner into an alley, losing the cops, and hung on an old lamp post by his tail and pulled out an apple.

I appeared behind him, and waited for the right moment. "just hanging around, are we?" Punned like a boss. Apparently I startled him, because he shouted in surprise, and fell into a heap. "not cool man, you scared me!"

"I do try. Didn't expect to scare you with a pun, though."

"I assume from the way your dressed that your another student?"

"you got it. Now, I am really sorry for what I must do now. But my sisters team mate wishes to see you. It must be done."

"wha-" I picked him up by the back of his collar, and teleported back to the girls. When I got to them, Weiss was holding a girl by the collar showing her a picture of the man I had. "there's the degenerate!"

"hey! It may be true, but I take offense to that." he said very annoyed.

"why do you keep saying that? Huh!? Stop calling him a rapscallion. Stop calling him a degenerate. He's a person"

"I'm sorry, would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or the lamp post as a lamp post?"

"whoa, guys! I'm right here!" he said, offended even more.

"I'm really sorry about the ice queen there. She's usually less insensitive when she sleeps properly." he nodded in understanding.

"I remember when _my_ team mate Scarlet lost 6 hours of sleep and her make up... man, I have never been so scared in my life."

"stop it!"

"what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other fauness in the white fang. Isn't that right?!"

"you realize your insulting _both_ of us right now, right? You would do wisely not to judge an entire species for the actions of a handful" I told her. I have always referred to myself as a fauness when asked about the eye. It makes for an easier explanation, and not being dissected by the government.

"ugh! You ignorant little brat! John nearly gave his life for us and you have the audacity to say things like this about him?" and then she stormed off.

she realized Blake was right, but then her pride realized that she just got told. "how DARE you talk to me like that! I am your team mate!" she shouted after her, jogging to catch up.

"truly, I am beginning to regret my choice of date for that prank. I hope we can still be friends. You seem like a nice guy"

"you mean your the reason she's like this? No wonder she's trash talking us, man."

"your a judgmental little girl."

"what in the world makes you say that?"

"uhhhh, I think we should probably go." Yang said.

"where are we going?" the girl from before asked.

While Weiss and Blake continued to go back and forth, me and the man, who had introduced himself as Sun Wukong, were having a conversation now that I had put him down.

"yeah, right? Its like our assigned work sometimes is as easy as 2 plus 2, and then the damn test is closer to calculate the mass of another planet. Anyways, I should go. See you around Beacon, John." he ran off, and I turned to my sisters.

"Lets get back to Beacon guys"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!"

"that is the problem!"

"you realize your defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you? The fauness of the white fang are pure evil!"

"your not exactly giving them any reasons to stop right now, Weiss" I growled, making her flinch.

"there's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you even think they hate humanity so much? Its because of people like Cardin, people like _you_ that force the white fang to take such drastic measures!"

"people like me!?"

"don't know if you've noticed, Weiss but you haven't exactly been kind to the man who _was_ willing to give his life for you" I told her, anger and betrayal clear in my voice.

"your discriminatory!" Blake rightfully accused.

"I'm a victim! Do you want to know why I despise the white fang? Why I don't particularly trust the fauness?" gee, Weiss I wonder why they don't like you.

"its because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed" she think she knows war... my anger was beginning to increase to the point where my eye was almost glowing.

"my grandfathers company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was little, ive seen family members disappear. Board members executed. An entire train car full of dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home furious. And that made for a very. Difficult. Childhood." Ruby tried to comfort her.

"Weiss, I..."

"NO!" she shouted, throwing Ruby off. My self control nearly snapped. Yang noticed the shadows pouring out of my eye and my white knuckles, and knew exactly what was happening. "Weiss, you need to stop..." she warned quietly.

"no, you want to know why I despise the white fang? Its because their a bunch of liars, thieves, and MURDERERS!"

"WELL MAYBE WE WERE JUST TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!" with my extreme anger, it took me enough time to figure it out for Blake to run off. Part of the white fang, convenient bow on her head... I read Weiss' face.

Anger, betrayal, confusion. She had no right to be angry or feel betrayed. I calmly walked up to her, with a large frown upon my face. Which is very uncommon for me.

"well? Don't you have something to say as wel-" I suddenly slapped her so hard, she fell back against the wall.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT! NO RIGHT TO ACCUSE HER AND I OF WHAT YOU DID!" I shouted. She slowly raised her hand up to the already bruising hand mark.

"do you think I got this scar from a Grimm?! Do you think a Grimm could have weilded the sword that killed my birth parents!? unlike you I didn't judge you all for the actions of one. I gave you my trust. And you, _Schnee,_ have lost it." I continued shouting, raising my hand. I spit her name out like poison. Team JNPR was watching and listening from across the hall, but I didn't care. I ripped my arm out of the sling and punched the wall beside her head.

I stepped back, and forcibly calmed myself. "a couple days ago I would have given my life to save yours. Now I would much rather let you save yourself." I turned and left. Weiss was scared out of her mind. The wall right next to where her head had been was almost demolished. "he could have killed me..."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"I knew you would look better without the bow." Sun told her from afar when she took off her bow.

"I agree. You look nice." I said. Neither of them had seen me come out, so they were a bit surprised. On my way out, I had grabbed my weapons, my wallet and "come on guys, lets go."

 _ **well, that's it. Sorry I made John hurt Weiss like he did, but be honest when you first saw that go down part of you kinda wanted to tell her what for. obviously, since John has new armor chapter 6 is updated. like, huge since the new character introductions. now, why did John lose it? his inner evil, or the Enderman added on top of the dust infused into him to keep him alive make him more susceptible to angry outbursts. and just anger/evil in general. well, we have made it to the second last episode of RWBY volume 1, which means that the next chapter is our last.**_

 _ **yeah, remember when this was a short requested story? well I never did make plans past the first volume. short story, remember? anyways, I gotta go, so I will leave you with announcements.**_

 _ **Hey, wanna see John battle other RWBY OC's to the death? then go vote for him on the poll, or PM me if you want to nominate someone (see Death Duel chapter 3 for rules). Who knows, maybe you'll get to see them on the next Death Duel!**_

 _ **What would you like for the main pairing to be? Let me know in a review.**_

 _ **Have a story request? Don't hesitate to ask. if I have time maybe you'll see it happen.**_

 ** _Review, and receive your favorite RWBY character to hand feed you citrus fruit for an entire nano-second!_**


	10. 10: Making Amends And Kicking Ass

_**Here it is! The finale of Infected Rose! Its been a good run, and I have loved writing it, and you guys have been huge inspirations to continue the whole way along. But its not over! Due to being beaten by a stuffed bear until I agreed, Infected Rose: volume 2 is coming out probably around the same time RWBY volume 3. so watch out for that because its going to have everything you loved about his one, plus more! More bad jokes! A few good ones! More action! More romance! Yes, volume 2 is going to have a main pairing. And of course, more plot development! So watch for that around the end of Death Duel 2. Now lets get on to the final chapter, of Infected Rose: chapter 10; making amends, and kicking ass.**_

 **AFTER EDIT NOTE 2: I rewrote this again because I read it afterwards and found out that the way John and Sarah got together was so cringey to me, it hurt. Even though I had already redone it. Yeah.**

Weiss was deep in thought, she had been since last night. It had taken all the make up anyone had in the dorm to cover up the bruise, and it still showed a little bit.

"so John actually bitch slapped Weiss!? Gee whiz, I had no idea he had that in him. She must have really crossed a line with him." Frost asked in surprise.

"well, its been all weekend. That's why were out here looking for them. But I've never seen John so angry. Not even when Cardin crossed lines with him. Something must have happened inside that portal..." she said, thinking the last part out loud.

"well whatever it is, I hope we find him." said Sarah. When she had heard what happened with John, and now Blake, she had insisted that she come. He had once comforted her, and she thought it was only fair to return the favor. or that's what she kept telling herself anyways.

"I'm sure we will." her team leader Carter Loyde said reassuringly. then she smirked. "after all, it isn't often you get to hook up with the hottest guy around!" she said, teasingly.

"i-its not like that!" Sarah burst out, red as a tomato.

Hearing all this behind her, Weiss continued thinking about the situation at hand. She had crossed more than one line, and it was true that John was the most selfless and honorable person she had ever met even though he was a fauness. Even though humans made his life hell...

 **John Diamond Rose POV**

I lost control. I let my anger take over, and now I've screwed up big. I shouted at her, a lied to get my point across, and then I hit her. She had some of that coming, but still I need to apologize. But how could I face her after that? Says the man who faces demons, crime lords, dragons and zombies. am I getting soft or something?

"so you want to know more about me?"

finally, she speaks! Almost two days and you've given me nothing but small talk and weird looks. And no offense, John but you haven't exactly been a social king either." said Sun who was drinking coffee from the cup he held in his tail.

Blake gave him a glare from her spot at the table, and I nodded my head in understanding. "yeah, like that."

"Sun, are you familiar with the white fang?"

"of course. I don't think there's a fauness on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid holier than thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch a freaks if you ask me."

"I was, once a member of the white fang." Sun choked on his drink, and held his hands up.

"wait a minute, _you_ were a member of the white fang?!"

"that's right. I was a member for most of my life actually. You can almost say I was born into it. Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the white fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and the fauness. Of course, despite being promised equality the fauness were subjected to discrimination and hate."

"humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the white fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. And I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist."

"then, five years ago our leader stepped down. And a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks, setting fire to shops that refused to serve us. Hijacking cargo from company's that used fauness labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals"

"but not out of respect. Out of fear. So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. And instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a huntress. So here I am. A criminal hiding in plain view. All with the help of a little black bow." she wiggled her ears underneath moving the bow back and forth.

"so, have you told your friends any of this?" she looked down and closed her eyes. That means no in Blake language.

"I know my sisters. As it is, they likely wont even care if your still in the white fang. They're probably worried sick about you right now. If you told them what really happened, I know they would understand. And I had a small 'talk' with Weiss before I ran off as well, so if were lucky maybe she'll be more considerate." they looked at me questioningly when I said talk and made air quotes with my hand.

"I hit her. There was also some language." I admitted, with a little shame. Blake's eyes widened a little bit and Sun choked on his drink again. "But that is besides the point. Blake isn't the only one who has untold secrets, and I suppose now is as good a time as any. As you know, I am a fauness."

"well that isn't a secret, we all know that."

"I am part Enderman."

"...what?"

"an Enderman is a 7 foot tall creature that can teleport and lift a large block at a time of any material no matter the weight. They are like bee's, as they follow the orders of the hive mind, which is either a dragon or the most powerful creature of darkness in the area. They have also been known to be capable of travel between dimensions"

"so what your saying is...your a Grimm fauness, of an extinct type of Grimm. I can see why you would keep that a secret"

"well, that would make sense, except for the fact that Enderman aren't native to Remnant, and neither am I." Blake nearly fell out of her seat, and Sun choked again, spilling the entire beverage and eventually falling out of his chair.

"I'm from the other side of that portal. what I'm saying, if that was too vague for you, is that I am basically an alien"

"so what your saying is, if we hadn't destroyed that portal you could have gone home?"

"do you...see me different than you did before?"

"are you kidding dude? You just became 20 percent more awesome!"

"it is surprising to say the least, but you are still the same person" I sighed in relief. Thank god they accept me. and if they accept me, than my sisters will too.

"but John, don't you have friends back on you planet?"

"time passes differently there. Technically, I have been alive for 59 Remnant years. Everybody I knew is undoubtedly dead now. Besides, all I ever had there was war. Here I have family"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Blake!" Ruby called out as they walked along the sidewalk searching for John and Blake. Sarah had split off to get food for everyone, since it was dinner time. "John!"

"guys, where are you!? Weiss, your not helping"

"gee, I wonder why that is? But you know who might be able to help? The police!" sarcasm? That was below her. 'John is rubbing off on me too much.' she thought.

"uhhhh, Weiss!" Ruby half whispered angrily. "what? It was just an idea"

"yeah, a bad one"

"Weiss, I think we should hear their side of the story before we jump to any conclusions"

"yes, and I think when we hear it you will all see I was right"

"and I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today" everybody jumped around and saw Penny following them.

"aagh! Penny where did you come from?"

"hey guys! What are you up to?"

"we're looking for our friend Blake and our brother John"

"oooooh, you mean the fauness couple"

"wait, how did you know that?"

"uuh, the cat ears?"

"what cat ears? She wears...a...bow" everyone went silent, and a tumbleweed rolled by.

"she does like tuna a lot." Ruby thought out loud. her brain had only caught part of 'the fauness couple' and when it caught up to her brain, she said; "wait, couple?"

Yang burst out laughing, and Weiss just rolled hers eyes at the thought. Then they had a minute to think about it. He was always interested in what she liked to read, he always did his best to have a conversation with her, they had run off together, they were both fauness...

everyone went silent again, and another tumbleweed rolled by.

"so where are they?"

"we don't know, they've been missing since Friday."

"'gasp' that's just terrible! Well don't you worry, Ruby my friend. I wont rest until we find your team mates!"

"that's really nice of you Penny, uh, but were-were okay. Really. Right guys?" they were both gone, likely to 'get food with Sarah' down the street. A tumbleweed rolled by again.

"it sure is windy today"

"yeah, Penny. I noticed"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

man, its windy today" John commented as the three of them walked down the street and a news paper flew by. followed by... A TUMBLEWEED!? the hell?

"so what's the plan now?"

"I still don't believe the white fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much dust before."

"what if they did? I mean, the only way to prove they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there. Right?"

"the only thing is, I have no idea where that would be"

"oh yeah? Watch this." I pulled my scroll out of my back pocket, and speed dialed a number I had gotten from Weiss in return for not making a Weiss joke for an entire week.

"John, who are you calling?" I held my finger up, and listened to it ring.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

in the small restaurant where Yang, Weiss, Sarah and now Frost and Sky were eating discussing where John and Blake might be, Weiss' scroll rang, and she picked it up. "hello?"

"yes, ms. Schnee? This is the TLGA vale police department. We need to ask you some questions about the dust shipment robbery a couple nights ago."

"a couple nights ago? That shipment was supposed to arrive tonight at 7:59!"

"...you don't say. Any reason for that that you could think of?"

"no, but 'click' DID YOU JUST HANG UP ON ME!?" she yelled into the microphone forgetting for a moment where she was. She sighed after a moment. then she realized something.

"...TLGA?"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

I put my scroll away, and smirked. "boom. Done"

"nice man! But, what is the TLGA?"

"Totally Legit Government Agency. It comes in handy when you need a quick cover. It sounds official so most people believe it" he chuckled. then face palmed when he realized how stupid it also was, and that it worked.

"anyways, there's a big shipment of dust coming in today"

"I heard the same thing while I was on the ship. Its pretty huge, and its straight from Atlas."

"how huge?"

" _huge._ Big Schnee company freighter."

"your sure?"

"we both got the same thing from different sources, one being from a Schnee. Pretty damn sure."

"hmm. If there's that much they would bring extra men."

"on it!" I shouted, pulling out my scroll.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 _'ring ring'_

Frost pulled out her scroll, and answered the call. "hello?"

"hey Frost, now before you start.."

"why the hell are you just calling me now!?"

"BEFORE. YOU START. I would appreciate it if you would not tell any of team RWBY or Sarah about this. I don't want them worrying anymore than they are."

"...this sounds dangerous and stupid. fine, go ahead."

"I appear to have found myself in need of a sniper, and backup. Interested?"

"you know more than anyone I can't turn down a chance to shoot something. Where should we be?"

"docks. No kill shots, just making sure, and stay out of sight." then he hung up. I grabbed Sky, and moved for the door.

"we have sudden business to take care of. See y'all later!" she told everyone, dragging off a confused Sky and leaving everyone else just as confused.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"there, we have backup. Anything else?" no one said anything. "good, then lets get going!"

the dock...

"this has been an hour of my life I will never get back." I said. Nothing had happened at all since we got here.

Sun jumped down beside us, his arms full of apples. "did I miss anything?"

"not really. They've offloaded the freights from the boat, now their just sitting there."

"cool. I stole us some food."

"do you always break the law without a second thought?"

"hey, weren't you in a colt or something?" she gave him a death glare.

"okay, too soon" suddenly, pressurized air blew down on us, no doubt from an airship. Several spotlights lit the place up like day, and more airships joined in. they landed, and the one in the front opened first.

A man wearing the telltale uniform of the white fang walked out. "oh no"

"is it them?"

"yes. Its them." the rest came out, followed by a man in a black cloak that covered his entire body. I used infecta vision on him, and power as well as darkness was rolling off him like waves. He was clearly in charge here. The second in command spoke.

"alright, grab the tow cables!" his subordinates rushed to do as told.

"you really didn't think it was them, did you?"

"no, I think deep down I knew. I just, didn't want to believe it." one of the lower ranked men pried open a crate, and brought a sample to the man in the cloak. On the way, he dropped it, and the dust blew up at the mans feet. the cloak fluttered around his feet, revealing the extemely old looking boots he wore. He was unharmed, but clearly angry.

"INSOLENT FOOL!" he shouted in a deep booming voice. "GET ME ANOTHER BEFORE I USE YOUR ENTRAILS TO DECORATE MY FRONT GATE!" he shouted, picking the man up off the ground by his throat before dropping the man and leaving him to quiver in fear.

"he's a bit extreme. But something tells me he wasn't kidding" I said.

The other airships opened, and out of one came Torchwick himself. "their working together..."

"hey! Whats the hold up? Were not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, SO, why don't you animals try to pick up the pace!" he shouted.

"this isn't right. The white fang would never work with a human, especially not one like that" Blake said, standing and unsheathing her blade from her cleaver.

"hey, what are you doing?!" she jumped off the roof, and stealthily ran to the site. I followed after her, slightly less stealthy. She snuck behind Torchwick, and grabbed him, putting the blunt end of her blade to his neck.

"what the- oh for f-"

"nobody move!" the cloaked man raised his hand as if to do something, and I rushed him, putting my blade where his neck should be. "this is how you take a hostage, Blakey. You put the sharp end on their throat. Its much more threatening"

"whoa, take it easy there little lady. And whats with the swords?" men surrounded both me and her.

she ignored my criticism, and reached up taking her bow off. "brothers of the white fang! Why are you aiding this scum?!"

they seemed to lower their weapons when they saw we were fauness. "kids, didn't you get the memo?"

"what are you talking about?"

"the white fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together."

"tell me what it is or we'll shut down your little operation" the cloaked man threw his head back in hysterical laughter. It echoed across the extensive loading bay. I saw a glint in the distance on top a freight. a sniper scope... Frost is here.

"oh, I wouldn't exactly call it a _little_ operation." he said with a grin as three more airships flew down. Using that as a distraction, Roman adjusted his cane, and blew the ground beneath Blake the hell up.

She went flying back, and sniper fire filled the air, several people collapsing at once with blown out kneecaps. "yeah, our operation isn't exactly small either, smart ass!" I shouted at him. A huge billowing smoke cloud rose from the ground, and my hostage pulled a scythe out of his cloak while I wasn't looking and pried Custos Angelus away from his neck.

Explosions reigned dominant where Roman and Blake battled, while gunners aboard the airborne ships pinned down Frost. I rushed at the cloaked man, slashing upwards at an angle, and he blocked it with the scythe and punched me in the face. I charged a special, but he vanished into thin air before it reached him. Huh?

Whatever. I rushed to help Blake, and saw Roman shoot Ruby off a roof. "SONOFABITCH!" I screamed, rushing him.

"what the- oh come on!" he fired at me, and I only blocked each hit with my aura shield as I ran. Overhead, giant green lasers cut two airships in half. I jumped into the air, my sword raised above my head going for the kill. Or serious injury. Depends on how good his health plan is.

At the last moment, a man at least 18 jumped in front of me, blocking my sword with a finely crafted blade of his own. Roman ran for an airship, while the rest of the other airships were taken down by Sky's lightning, and that Penny girl.

The man who had stopped me from harming Torchwick was almost an exact copy of me in figure, but had black hair and glowing white eyes. My dream! That means he's the one behind the portal attack. I narrowed my eyes, and tightened my grip on Custos Angelus.

He wore a tight fitting black shirt and pants that had black painted chain mail woven right into the fabric. and It left little to the imagination as it was skin tight, showing a lot. His boots were well made, but made out of leather with iron soles melded to the bottom for grip. And his sword struck me as familiar.

"FINALLY! The great general John Diamond, face to face." he said with an almost sadistic grin. "you have no idea how much I am going to enjoy killing you!"

he pulled back, and slashed at me extremely hard, almost breaking through my defense, and making me slide back a bit. Wow, he's strong. He jumped away, and pulled out a potion of swiftness, downing the bottle. He threw the empty bottle at the ground, smashing it.

I pulled out a dust fragment and bit down on it, then activating shadow enhancement. I felt my heart rate increase, and my aura triple. "that's it!? pathetic!" he shouted at me.

"you know, I would love to insult you back right now, but I'm afraid nature did a far better job than I can."

his expression twisted in anger at my insult. We ran towards each other, and he went at me as if he would lose something precious if I didn't die. The back and forth clashing was so fast it almost wasn't visible. his speed was incredible! even IF it was enhanced by a potion. and his strength even more impressive. but he seriously lacked any gracefullness or strategy.

I blocked another hit from above, and formed Sponsum Mortem in my right hand, and stabbed him in the stomach. He punched me in the face, and slashed me across the chest creating a long scratch on my chest plate, and part of my leg. Had I been wearing my old armor I would be dead. We each stepped back, our injuries healing. we stood our grounds for a second waiting for the other to make the first move.

He attacked again, and I parried one strike, and slashed him in the leg, and then kicking him in the face. He slashed at my head, and I shadow stepped behind him, and drove my sword towards his heart, but he spun around, punching me in the face. He jumped away, and screamed into the night, and his sword began to give off a hue of red light. elsewhere, everything stopped as they heard it.

He rushed at me again, and now his blows had much more strength behind them. Time to take this up a notch. (ha ha! Notch. Minecraft joke!) I shadow stepped away into the air, and threw a shadow bomb at him, knocking him into a crate denting it severely.

He rolled back onto his feet, and charged. "DIE! DIE DIE DIE!" he screamed as he unleashed a furry of fast and deadly blows upon me. I deflected each, only receiving a scratch. I retaliated with my own series of blows, then charging my sword while shadow stepping, and then unleashed it.

He blocked it, and It pushed him back, sending him sliding away on his feet but did no real damage. He jumped at me and I shadow stepped above and behind him, shadow fire punching him into the ground creating a crater. He got back up, and turned to face me again. he rushed me, dodging my first attempt at decapitating him, and narrowly missed impaling my leg. I slashed his chest with Custos Angelus and using the Fire Aspect to set him on fire.

he screamed, this time in pain, and he threw himself into the water. he came shooting out a second later, landing behind me. I spun around just in time to block his attack, and we stood there pushing against each other. I watched as his burns slowly healed. "that's a nasty little enchantment there! mind telling me how you did that?"

"fuck you, that's how."

"shame. I suppose the secret will die with you then!" he shouted, jumping back again, and then charging at me. I shadow stepped to him once he was halfway to me, and sucker punched him in the stomach with a Shadow Fire. he went flying back, into a stone wall, sending large cracks all the way down. he recovered immediately, and prepared to fight again.

I pulled out my enhanced bow, and pulled back an arrow back. The furiously flaming arrow shot forward so fast it broke the sound barrier when I released it, and having almost no time to dodge, the Brine tried to dive away, but it hit him in the shoulder sending him spinning through the air back into stone wall, demolishing it this time.

He got right back up again, and wiped some black blood out of the corner of his mouth before dropping back into a combat stance. I pulled another arrow out of nowhere, and pulled it back. I released it, and this time he reacted quickly enough to slice the arrow in half. he really is fast!

"you know what, fuck your arrows!"

"hey! don't get fizzy with me or I'll blow my top!" I retorted. he groaned so loud at the pun it gave me a headache. then he screamed a battle cry as he charged, and the bow disappeared into nothing. I shadow stepped into him, crashing my fist into his chest and at the same time releasing a shadow bomb. With the combined force of the two, he shot at the speed of a bullet right through both stone walls of the building behind him and rolling to a stop close by to the newly regrouped good guys and police minus WY and Sarah.

He picked up his sword from the ground, and a sadistic smile spread across his face as I came out of the building.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" he started shouting, and raised his sword above his head. It began glowing with an aura of red and black. "DIE!" he shouted, lowering the sword so it was pointed at me, and it shot out a gigantic black and red blast of energy.

I put up my aura shields, being the only thing in the building to survive. All the dust around me exploded in a miraculous display of colors, probably alerting the entire continent. The bubble around me began to crack as the destructive energy began eating through my aura shields. I could hear him cackling evilly outside. The cracks were everywhere now. Suddenly, I heard a gunshot, and the energy dissolved just as my shield shattered. way too close for comfort.

Ruby had shot him in the back. The bullet wound healed, and he spun around and glared at her. "you bitch! I could have killed him!"

"that's the idea!" she began shooting at him more, but he deflected each bullet with his sword. I pulled out Umbra Ignis, and let three arrows fly. I hit him in the shoulder, the leg and the knee. I could make a Skyrim joke here, but that's below me. He cried out in pain, and pulled out the arrows.

"get away from them!" I shouted, my tone promising pain.

he ran at me, running his sword along the ground as he went shooting sparks out behind him. I sidestepped his downward attack, kicked him in the back of the knee, and put him into a headlock. And then I snapped his neck. I let him fall to the ground limp, and crouched down to make sure he was dead.

His eyes snapped open and his head twisted back into place. "surprise!" he grabbed me and slammed me into the wall, choking me with a smile on his face. I formed a stabbing weapon with my right hand, and shoved it into his side. He faltered for a second, and dropped me.

He fell to his knees, and began coughing up blood. He pulled out a pinkish potion, and dumped it in his mouth. He punched me in the chin, and I grabbed his head and slammed it down onto my knee. Then I punched him in the chest with both hands so I could get Custos Angelus. No such luck. He threw a roundhouse at me, and I caught it, and kicked him in the face. He flew back, landed on his hands, and pushed himself farther back, landing on his feet. I shadow stepped behind him, and shadow fire punched him in the spine.

It threw him to the ground, and I shadow stepped away again as he tried to spin himself around and knock my feet out from under me. I appeared next to Custos Angelus, and picked it up. He stood up, and grit his teeth. Ruby pointed Crescent Rose at him in its gun form again, as well as everyone else with a ranged weapon. He looked around and knew he was outmatched.

"rrgh! We will meet again, White Knight! And next time, you will die!" he swore, before the cloaked man appeared, grabbed him, and disappeared again. I relaxed, and dispelled shadow enhancement. "John!"

"Ruby! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm okay. Where are-"

"JOHN!" an angry looking Weiss shouted. She must think we were responsible for this. and by we I mean me. "oh dear god, hide me!"

her eyes landed on me and Blake, and she made a beeline for us. "look Weiss, its not what you think! Blake explained the whole thing and you see she-"

"not in the mood, Ruby" Weiss said on her way to Blake. Maybe she's forgotten about me. "and don't think I've forgotten about you, John" DAMNIT!

"Weiss, I want you to know I'm no longer associated with the white fang. Back when-"

"stop! Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you? 12 hours."

"its been two days!" I told her.

"shut up! 12 hours. That means I have had 12 hours to think about this. And in that 12 hours, I have decided... I don't care."

"you don't care?"

"you said your not one of them anymore, right?"

"no, I haven't been since I was younger-"

"ah bubup! All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up, you'll come to your team mates. And not some... someone else."

"of course" Blake told her. Weiss nodded politely. "yeah, team RWBY is back together!"

Weiss turned to Sun and pointed a finger at him. "I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you." he laughed nervously.

then she turned to me. You could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. "AND YOU!" she shouted at me.

"you had better have a damn good reason for this!" she must be really angry if she actually swore.

"what the hell did I do?" she pointed an annoyed finger at the burning crater where docking bay storage warehouse #4 and 50 metric tons of dust used to be.

"oh. Uh, heheh. Send me the bill?"

"grrrrr! How did you even do that?! Not even Yang could have destroyed that much city property in the span of 8 short minutes!"

"he probably blew it up with a shitty joke." Frost joked. Sky was behind her, trying to contain his laughter.

"how long have you been there?"

" a minute, give or take."

"...help me. Please." I begged.

"I think you should take it up with your girlfriend" wait, what? Sarah shot into me from somewhere in my blind spot, and it took me a minute to realize I was being hugged. I shrugged, and hugged her back.

She pulled back, and punched me in the arm. With a knife. "OW! Why?"

"that's for almost dying on me. Twice. Without saying goodbye." fair enough. My wound healed, and she hugged me again, tightly.

"Johns got a girlfriend! Johns got a girl-" I activated my aura shield and pushed Sky out of the dock entirely. "don't ruin the moment!" I warned.

"AHEM! We are all still here, and so is the problem at hand! And I'm not done with you yet!" Weiss shouted.

"Technically not, because the warehouse isn't there anymore." I joked, in a last ditch effort to cool her off, no pun intended. She just continued to give me a glare that promised death.

I sighed in defeat.

"okay, do with me as you will" I told her.

"I'm...sorry. You were right, I had no right to accuse you and Blake of what I did. Even though I was right in her case, it wasn't my place to say it" her apology took me by surprise. I honestly expected a coffin for my troubles.

"apology accepted. But its me who should be apologizing. I overstepped my bounds when I hit you. I lost control, and I am sorry for that."

"friends?" she asked, holding out her hand. I shook it.

"friends. It will still take time for me to trust you again, though"

"And it will take some time for _you_ pay that bill" She said, narrowing her eyes again. I laughed nervously, and gulped. all of a sudden my wallet felt incredibly light.

"yay, everybody's friends again, and John and Blake aren't dating! Wait, where's penny?" I looked around. Weird, I can't see her. She can't have gotten _that_ far. Calling it now, that woman is a robot or some crap.

"wait, you guys thought we were dating!?" me and Blake said incredulously at the same time.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ozpin stood in his office watching the footage of the fight at the docks. He was getting more and more suspicious of the humorous, not really, boy who lived. But more interesting by far was his enemy. Glowing white eyes, clearly insane, and he called John 'general' and 'white knight'.

His message icon beeped, and he tapped on it bringing up a message from Qrow. 'Queen has pawns. king is making his move.'

 _ **boom! Well, that's it until the next volume of RWBY. Maybe not until RWBY volume 3 ends, but not likely. Anyways, see ya'll later, Eh?**_

 _ **Oh, and don't forget to leave a review. LV, out!**_

Roman Torchwick walked into to the table outside, and set down the only amount of dust he had been able to recover. "damn kids..."

"how very disappointing, Roman"

"whoa! Wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon."

"we were expecting more, from you."

"hey, you were the one who suggested working with those stupid-"

" **I would advise you to choose your next words carefully** " a deep voice dared him. A man drenched in a black cloak practically melted out of the shadows. His younger sounding accomplice appeared behind Cinder leaning against a wall smiling anxiously. His white eyes pierced the darkness, and almost looked like they were pulsating, making them that much more creepy.

"-mutts from the white fang." pleased with the answer, he backed away.

"and you will continue to do so. We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is, a little cooperation." she said, lighting a fire in her hand, and by extension making her eyes glow threateningly. "now run along. We have work to do"

without thinking twice, he was out the door in a second. Cinder turned to speak with the cloaked man, and he melted out of the shadows once again. "I apologize for my incompetent workers. I hope this will at least be enough?"

he moved to open the case and smiled behind the cover of his hood when he did. Inside were a few dust crystals and two tubes of the powdered form. " **this sample will be plenty, my dear.** " he said, taking a crystal in his hand and removing his hood to get a better look.

His eyes were a blinding white in the darkness, putting most search lights to shame. He smiled ear to ear as he inspected the red glass like material. " **yes, this will do just fine.** "


	11. Infected Rose II Is Out Fo Realsies!

**JohnRose()** _*Sitting in a leather chair by a fireplace, reading a book*_ **Oh! Why, hello. I didn't see you there. Sup, people of the interweb! LV2 has temporarily given me permission to break the 4th wall, so I can tell you that Infected Rose II is here! That is right, I'm back, and I'm ready to kick some ass, take some names, and make a couple bad puns while I'm at it! Of course, because of LV's stupid ass social life, and the fact that he has a tendencey to bite off more than a f***ing dragon can chew, only the first 2 chapters are here, and the others wont come very quickly. However, if you would kindly leave a review, telling LV2 how awesome I am of course, Chapters might come a little bit more quickly. Also, he might not make as many mistakes, like capitalizing the c in chapters up there. Dumbass. Anyways, here is a preview of the first chapter (Not including the bio chapter).**

I stepped off the airship, and took in a deep breath. I almost forgot how nice and fresh the air was at Beacon while I was in that stupid hospital. "JOHN!" cried an over excited red blur as she crashed into my chest, leaving behind a flurry of rose petals.

"Hey, rubes."

"You didn't tease those poor doctors, did you?"

"RUBY! I am appalled that you accuse me of teasing a doctor. I only teased the nurses" I joked. After the whole dock fight, the hospital staff hunted me down and practically imprisoned me in a hospital bed, with aura bonds, armed guards and everything. Something about making sure my heart could still take being a huntsmen. Pshhh. Silly white coats.

"you didn't go psycho and kill anyone, did you?" A familiar voice asked from the right of me. I tilted my head in the voices direction and spotted Yang. "Nope. You didn't blow anything up while I was gone, did you?"

"Unfortunately, no. now come on, were missing lunch and the others are missing you."

"Oh dust, I'm hungry! Lead the way, sis." I cried dramatically.

"Didn't they feed you at the hospital?" Ruby asked, horrified.

"Sure, if you can call that food. All they gave me was war rations, Qrow's doing no doubt." The old man was probably laughing his ass off a couple hours ago. Boy, is he in for a surprise.

"What's wrong with those?"

"Looks like shit, tastes like shit." I'd actually prefer the usually moldy bread we had to eat during the war.

"Yeah, that sounds like Qrow. Aside from that though, how have you been?"

"Couldn't be better. I'm back, better than ever and ready to hand out some PUNishment."

"NO! Not the puns! Anything but those!"

Oh, yes. Its good to be back


End file.
